


The Black Rose

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asesinatos, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sexo, Universo Alterno, Unplanned Pregnancy, abuso de menores, asesino serial, hada rusa, homicidio, odio-amor, patinaje artistico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: En un mundo donde su vida no vale nada, Jean-Jacques Leroy ha tomado la peor decisión, trabajando como asesino a sueldo para la elite Canadiense. Por otro lado, Yuri Plisetsky es un caprichoso niño de quince años que se cree el mejor en el patinaje y lo es. Una misión los une en rusia y será muy dificil despegarse el uno del otro.Jean Jacques Leroy x Yuri Plisetsky





	1. 4 de noviembre

 

 

En la bella ciudad de Québec, quien yacía bajo un frío invernal a pesar de ser otoño, Jean Jacques Leroy, de veinticinco años, miraba con fiereza a su victima, un diplomático y economista turco que había visitado su Canadá natal para una reunión de negocios y futuras inversiones. Miró nuevamente la imagen en su teléfono celular para no equivocarse, todos los turcos se parecían un poco, y luego acomoda el arma encima de su hombro observando por la mirilla.  
Era un trabajo solitario y oscuro, pero su inquebrantable alma lo hizo llegar a posesión de esa mafia detrás de la alta sociedad, para poder realizar los sucios encargos de su jefe. Relamió sus resecos labios y apoyó su dedo índice en el gatillo, llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro, una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su cuerpo musculado, unas gafas de sol en la cabeza para ocultar apariencias, pues nadie solía desconfiar de él por más que llevara un enorme cañón en su bolso, los lentes lo hacían ver informal y hasta cierto punto agradable. Traía unos jeans color negros y unas botas negras pesadas con punta de acero forradas, también decoraban sus brazos unas cintas que usaba para ocultar algunos elementos de la vista ajena, tan pequeños que los metía allí para que no ocuparan espacio en su bolsillo. Sus ojos azules penetraron el cuerpo de ese hombre con la bala, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la mano y mordió su labio ardiendo.

El gatillo fue presionado y la bala atravesó la cabeza del empresario haciéndolo caer. Se armó un escándalo alrededor, la gente gritaba y lloraba, pidiendo ayuda, pero Jean aprovechó ese momento en desarmar su arma y colocar las piezas en el bolso. Se arrancó las cintas de sus manos y también la metió en el bolso. Se levantó y caminando con tranquilidad abandonó el edificio sin que nadie sospechara de él. Con una sonrisa solía ganarse a las personas, aun cuando estuviera en serios aprietos, como ocurrió una vez a sus dieciséis años, esos tiempos cuando empezaba a trabajar de esto y apenas sabía ocultarse de si mismo.

Volvió a su departamento, dejando el arma bien escondida abriendo una portezuela debajo de la cama, luego se cambió de ropa, colocándose una chaqueta de Jean y unos pantalones holgados, prendió la televisión y vio las noticias, el hombre había muerto instantáneamente y sus sesos aun están regados por toda la zona que da frente al hotel Château Frontenac. Sonrió, sólo le faltaba recibir el dinero por semejante hazaña y el trabajo estaría realizado.

El ruido estridente del timbre de su celular lo sacó de su transe parcial y tomó el móvil para ver el mensaje de su jefe, el cual le daba un número de un deposito.

 ** _Mil millones de dólares_** por un trabajo bien hecho.

 **Jean Jacques Leroy** , su vida no había sido fácil desde su temprana edad. Sus padres habían muerto en situaciones completamente separadas, el primero en abandonarlo fue su padre Alain Leroy, de origen anglo-francés. Tuvo un sospechosos accidente de transito, aunque Jean podría jurar que le debía dinero a una mafia e intentaba huir de ellos en ese instante, su mamá nunca quiso hablar del tema y se cambiaron de ciudad desde Québec a Ottawa, capital de su querido país. Pero la desgracia los perseguía y dos años después del fallecimiento de su padre su madre se suicida colgándose de una viga de la casa. El pequeño Jean volvía de la escuela en ese momento y su madre había decidido abandonarlo utilizando una de las corbatas de su padre como cuerda. Los ojos azules del más joven quedaron en shock al ver semejante brutalidad y fue corriendo a sus vecinos para pedir ayuda, era demasiado tarde claramente.

Sin hermanos ni padres y con solo once años, Jean tuvo que hacer su vida a muy temprana edad, comenzó trabajando en pequeños negocios, haciendo favores a la gente del pueblo por unas míseras monedas o un poco de pan. Nadie se preocupó por él, nadie preguntó por qué un niño tan joven andaba solo por las calles, lo cual era algo raro en Canadá, el país más feliz de todos. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción y obviamente Jean lo era.

Una noche, temblando de frío por el crudo invierno, le ofrecieron dinero a cambio de unos favores, ser el cómplice de un robo. En ese momento el pequeño Jean-Jacques no tenía muchos escrúpulos y haría cualquier cosa por comida, a lo que aceptó. El anciano que le ofreció dicho trabajo comenzó a llamarlo cada vez que necesitaba ayuda y eso le hizo fortalecer vínculos dentro de la mafia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya con diecisiete años, era un criminal completamente famoso en el círculo negro. Utilizaba su dinero para comprar armas de más porte, iba al gimnasio para poder luchar mano a mano si era necesario y se había realizado tatuajes para poder lucir más amenazante. Jean-Jacques tenía una doble personalidad abrumante, porque mientras mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria a sus vecinos y era amable con los niños, su trabajo lo hacía cambiar radicalmente de personalidad al punto que su verdadero ser estaba entre el sádico asesino y el amable vecino.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez no era el de negocios sino el personal, relamió sus labios y atendió.

−Al fin te encuentro −susurró una voz conocida por él−. No te he podido localizar por el otro medio.

−Lo siento, me he quedado sin batería −comentó Jean dándose la vuelta en la cama para enchufar el cargador de su celular−. ¿Qué necesitas?

−Necesito que me hagas un favor, te he enviado por la página unos archivos sobre un empresario y político muy exitoso, de nacionalidad Rusa.

−¿Ruso? −arqueó la ceja y se sentó en la cama, inmediatamente estiró el brazo para tomar su netbook y entrar a la página de la deep web que utilizaba la organización para enviarse información sin ser detectados−. Victor Nikiforov.

−Es un político Ruso muy importante, todos los detalles están allí, tú sabes que hacer.

−Tomaré un vuelo a Rusia este fin de semana.

−Preferiría que partieras mañana mismo, son nueve horas de vuelo hacia rusia −comentó la voz, Jean suspiró−. Además, fíjate que allí mismo te hemos mandado la ubicación del día cuatro de noviembre, se celebrará en Moscú el Grand Prix de la copa Rostelecom y obviamente deseo que tú estés allí.

−Ja, patinaje artístico, ¿no son cosas de niñas? −gruñó, estaba algo molesto por tener que hacer todo ese viaje simplemente por un político−. ¿Cuánto?

−Cien millones.

−¿No es algo pobre? Este hombre no es como los otros −miró la foto−. Es joven, deberían darme más.

−Lo hablaré con el jefe, pero mientras tanto, esa es la cifra estipulada.

−¿Dónde me quedaré?

−En el Kadashevskaya Hotel.

−Suena bien ruso −sonrió de costado

−Es un hotel ruso, idiota −rio del otro lado, Jean-Jacques sonrie también mientras juega con su mano derecha.

−Bien, entonces mañana mismo saldré para Rusia, necesito todo lo del paquete ¿de acuerdo? No quiero escuchar quejas tuyas también.

−No te preocupes, el jefe está muy satisfecho con tu trabajo, creo que es capaz de darte una pequeña fortuna más si todo sale bien.

−De acuerdo, nos vemos −cuelga con el celular, suspira y se tira en la cama, sus ojos azules brillan al pensar en el dinero que contará.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−Yuri −el rubio se da la vuelta con su peor cara, su entrenador suspira−. Escucha, sé que te has preparado muchos años para esto, pero podrías ser amable de vez en cuando.

−¿Por qué? Eso no me hará ganar la copa.

−No, pero al menos te enseñará modales −Yakov estaba en serio molesto, su patinador estrella era realmente un chiquillo maleducado y macriado.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** sin duda era una estrella en ascenso. Con sólo quince años deleitaba con su patinaje sobre la pista de hielo y mostraba su atlética figura en la danza más angelical. Los ojos del mundo estaban puestos en él, las fans enloquecían con verlo siquiera caminar y su mirada fría incitaba al desmayo. Sin duda, cuando ingresaba a la pista de patinaje era un hada, un ser mágico y angelical que traía felicidad. Pero cuando estaba fuera de la pista era un completo demonio. Yakov no sabía que hacer para mantenerlo a raya y le costaba muchísimo controlarlo, claro que Yuri era un mocoso de primera.   
A los tres años perdió a su papá en una guerra sin sentido, luego su mamá lo dejó al cuidado de su abuelo y estuvo con él durante muchos años hasta mudarse a St Petesburgo donde quedó bajo los estrictos entrenamientos de Yakov. Tenía muy pocos amigos, casi contados con los dedos de una mano y con la mayoría apenas trataba durante las competencias. La única persona que realmente estaba con él codo a codo era Mila Babicheva, una patinadora de dieciocho años rusa que deslumbraba también, estrella creciente pero no tan brillante como Plisetsky. El menor había tomado clases de danza clásica con Lilia, la ex mujer de su entrenador, por lo cual tenía un cuerpo envidiable, flexible y completamente esbelto. Otros patinadores envidiaban tal porte, pero Yuri los hacía callar porque su cuerpo era su herramienta, pero su talento era su arma. Sin duda esto se le había subido a la cabeza, no había patinador en el mundo más agraciado que él y seguramente se llevaría la medalla de oro del Grand Prix sin pensarlo dos veces.   
Ya había ganado el oro en el Skate de Canadá, ahora tenía que ganar en la copa Rostelecom y para su primer año senior pasaría con el puntaje más alto.   
  
Yuri se bañó y secó su cabello para luego hacer la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje a manos de Lilia, usaría un atuendo azul con blanco, con de la pálida con encajes de rejilla de tonos azules en el brazo izquierdo. Su cabello suelto, pero ligeramente acomodado para que se le vieran los dos ojos, sin duda luciría como un hermoso y atractivo príncipe.

No tardó demasiado en llegar el fatídico **_cuatro de noviembre_** , Yuri se preparaba como todos sus demás compañeros en el vestuario, ya tenía el cabello arreglado, el traje puesto y arriba la chaqueta rusa, la mirada de pocos amigos que adornaba su intensa figura. Yuri no era alguien que sus compañeros pudieran ignorar, su belleza era deslumbrante y su cuerpo más deslumbrante aun. Se colocó algo de bálsamo labial que hacia su boca más brillante y apetitosa y salió del vestuario junto a otros de sus compañeros. Todo estaba listo para que se inaugurara el premio.

−Yuri −avisó Yakov−. Un diplomático muy famoso ha venido a ver tu presentación, quiero que pongas tu mejor cara cuando venga a saludarte −Yuri le mira−. Justamente esa no.

−No tengo otra.

−Pues trata de tener otra antes que nos despellejen vivos −gruñó el hombre y le sacó la campera rusa al chico dejando ver el traje en todo su esplendor.

Ingresó a la pista, era el primero del grupo, su cabello se movía con la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, sus piernas se abrían y giraba sobre su eje, era el ser más maravilloso y era observado con sumo detalle por el imponente político de treinta años. Por otro lado, el canadiense se recargó sobre el barandal y observaba a Victor Nikiforov desde una posición privilegiada sin que se le escape ningún detalle, necesitaba estudiar un poco a su victima antes de realizar su hazaña, pero no pudo evitar ver al ángel que bailaba en la pista frente a sus ojos. No quiso cambiar su trayectoria, tenía que estudiar a Nikiforov sea como sea y nuevamente clavó la mirada en él imaginándose lo que debía hacer, simulando en su cabeza las posibles muertes.

Una vez que el muchacho rubio se retiró de la pista, fue mucho más fácil concentrarse, el resto de los participantes no tenían atractivo de ningún tipo y tanto Victor como él ya no les importaba quienes vinieran detrás, los ojos azules agudos y punzantes casi atravesaba al hombre, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo así ni cuanto más estaría, ni siquiera se dio por aludido cuando una figura se acercó a él. Sintió la presión en su lado derecho e inevitablemente giró hacia el lugar donde se encontró con una figura esbelta, aun se podía ver el traje que había usado para su rutina, pero en esta ocasión traía su chaleco de Rusia puesto y su cabello atado en una media cola. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el mayor cortó la visual para retirarse.

−¡Oye! −escuchó la voz del muchacho, Jean-Jacques se detuvo y giró sobre su eje−. Tu no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

−¿Tengo pinta de Ruso? −cuestionó, Yuri sonríe de costado.

−Claro que no −señala el brazo del hombre−. Canadiense.

−Veo que eres observador.

−¿Te gusta el patinaje artístico? −Yuri no podía creer que estaba hablando con otra persona, una que apenas conocía y se sentía nervioso de echo, ese hombre le había llamado la atención cuando estaba en el kiss and cry, era el único apoyado en el barandal y mirando fijamente al empresario.

−No mucho −comentó.

−Así que tampoco debes saber quien soy −parecía algo decepcionado, pero intentó mantene rla postura.

−Eres el niño guapo que daba vueltas al principio, sí, te vi −"niño guapo" había sonado con una sutileza envidiable, Yuri apretó sus dientes gruñendo−. Debo retirarme −Jean no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero ese niñato lo seguía por todos lados.

−¡Oi! ¡Oi!

−¡Ya puedes dejar de seguirme! No soy niñera −la voz estruendorosa del canadiense hizo a Yuri dar un paso hacia atrás−. No estoy para jugar con niños.

−No soy un niño, imbécil.

−Pues es lo único que veo, un niño guapo y malcriado que se la pasa llamando la atención con su arrogancia, ve a bailar otra vez en tu pista de hielo como una niña −y sin decir más desapareció o al menos Yuri no volvió a verlo de lo rápido que se fue.

Quedó allí de una pieza. Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y luego tocó sus labios suavemente.

−Me dijo guapo dos veces −murmuró.

 

**Continuará.**

¡Flechazo de amor! Bueno, gracias por estar aquí y realmente estoy tan pero tan arrepentida, ya ni sé si continuaré el fic Just lovers pero es que tengo esos cambios de ánimo tan fuertes jajajaja perdón, pero este fic lo quiero hacer hace mucho y no me animaba jajaja, espero les haya gustado.

Con respecto a Just Lovers creo que quedará en pausa un tiempo  hasta que me vengan del cielo las ganas de continuarlo.


	2. El peor de todos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean y Yurio tienen un acercamiento, pero esta vez como asesino y cómplice.

 

Lo habían obligado a ir a la cena luego de la ceremonia del cierre de la clasificación a la final. Obviamente, Yuri Plisetsky había ganado la medalla de oro, pero eso no significaba que el muchacho quisiera alardear de eso, estaba acostumbrado a que todas las miradas se posaban en él, pero no podía evitar tampoco recordar a aquel canadiense de ojos hielo que miraba intensamente. Había repasado una y otra vez las frases que le había lanzado cuan veneno escupiéndolo, pero a la vez, esa mirada llamativa y devoradora lo observaban de pies a cabeza haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Yakov le acomodó mejor el saco, debía lucir bien porque no todos los días se conoce a un político, y más a uno que tenía interés en apoyar la carrera de Yuri.

−¿Puedes dejarme en paz? −gruñó Yuri mirando al viejo hombre, éste, severo, cruzó los brazos.

−Vas a conocer a Victor Nikiforov.

−Victor Nikiforov me puede chupar bien la….−pero se detuvo cuando un hombre elegante se acercó a él, sin duda ese debía ser Victor.

−Buen día, señor Nikiforov, le presento a…−Yakov estaba sudando de nervios.

−No hace falta, que se presente él −susurró Victor clavando la vista en el adolescente. Yuri mordió sus labios internamente y le estiró la mano para saluda, pero el hombre la direccionó y besó suavemente−. Victor Nikiforov, a tus órdenes.

−Ehm, Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky −susurra, el hombre sonríe de oreja a oreja y desprende las manos que anteriormente estaban juntas.

−Un gusto conocerte, ¿Puedo llamarte Yuri? Es más….intimo −el joven ruso notó inmediatamente que el sujeto estaba coqueteando con él, no quería ser descortés, pero le intimidaba que lo trataran con tanta familiaridad.

Yakov sabía que en algún momento Yuri se mandaría una, por lo que le golpeó muy sutilmente con el codo, cosa que el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. No muy lejos de allí los ojos voraces del canadiense habían perpetrado la fiesta y ahora se encontraba en una escalera mirando fijamente como el empresario saludaba al muchacho. Mordió su labio interno y frunció el ceño, no podía evitar cruzarse con ese niñato ni una sola vez, solamente echaría a perder sus planes si sabía que estaba allí. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, tenía que pensar detenidamente, estaba más que seguro que al empresario le gustaba el chico rubio, era más que obvio luego de analizarlo bien, no despegaba la mirada del jovencito y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba el niño ruso, por lo tanto si de por si estaba metido hasta la cabeza con todo esto de la persecución al adolescente, ahora que sabía de los intereses amorosos de su presa estaba seguro que el chiquillo sería testigo de tal masacre.

Yuri se dio la vuelta justo para encontrarse con los ojos azules frente a él, pero al pestañar ya no estaban más, se sintió algo cohibido y taciturno, comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras escuchaba como voz en off a Victor hablar sobre su ropa, belleza y peinado, claramente lo que le decía el hombre no le interesaba, aunque tampoco lo ignoraba por completo. Giró y sonrió, amablemente se despidió del político y caminó en dirección a donde había visto ese par de ojos.  
Por mientras, Jean Leroy se encontraba cubriéndose con la columna, se tapo la boca con un cubre-bocas negro y se acomodó mejor, esta vez llevaba una camiseta que le tapaban los tatuajes para no ser identificado como pasó con el pequeño rusito. Estaba listo para volver a ver cuando la presencia a su lado hizo su aparición.

−Así que eras tú −el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, Jean giró su cabeza para verlo de arriba a abajo−. Pensé que el público no entraba aquí.

−No soy del público −gruñó.

−¿Entonces?

−Mira niño, ve a jugar con tus camioncitos de juguete y dejame en paz.

−Agh, odio que me trates como a un niño −gruñó el joven−. No lo soy, además ¿por qué vistes de negro? ¿Y por…? −pero antes que formulara la siguiente pregunta, Yuri es arrastrado detrás de la columna presionando su cuerpo contra el del muchacho, con la mano derecha le cubrió la boca y con la izquierda le presionó hacia su cuerpo.

Yuri permaneció inmóvil un rato hasta que el hombre lo soltó.

−¿Qué mierda te pasa? −preguntó con bronca en sus palabras, escupiéndolas. Jean le miró.

−No te improta, niño malcriado y gritón, aléjate de mi y si eres inteligente también te alejarás de ese tipo −señaló con su cabeza al político ruso, Yuri le miró, ahora comprendía sólo un poco las cosas.

−¿Acaso estas enamorado de él?

−Eres lindo y tonto también.

−¡Oye! −nuevamente el canadiense le cubrió la boca para que no hablara y lo estampó contra la pared de en frente.

−Si eres listo, me escucharás y no abrirás la boda −gruñó con fastidio, estaba harto de tratar con niños y más cuando estos niños sabían que con sólo mover su cabello tenían al mundo a sus pies dado a la enorme belleza que había heredado−. Aléjate de mí y de ese sujeto ¿escuchaste? No me hagas tener que hacer algo que no quiero −se separa de él y camina con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo.

−¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese tipo? −susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que volviera a la fiesta, se sentó en una de las mesas donde también se sentaba el político que no dejaba de mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa. Yuri se sentía ciertamente incomodo y a la vez repasaba una y otra vez aquella frase que “el canadiense” había dicho, porque sólo sabía eso del hombre, que era canadiense. Decidió restarle importancia observar el espectáculo que le brindaban a los ganadores. Justo frente a él se encontraba Mila que no dejaba de sacar fotos al escenario, al lado tenía a Yakov y al otro lado a Lilia, ambos se lanzaban miradas amenazantes y muchas veces Yuri tenía que estar en medio de esos dos viejos locos, pero no le importaba, su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

Unas horas después de terminado el pequeño concierto, se prendieron las luces y la gente comenzó a charlar y compartir un momento. Victor Nikiforov comentó que tenía gran interes en subvencionar a Yuri Plisetsky como deportista, y no dejaba de alagarlo mientras lo hacía. El menor le echó una mirada y sintió los celestes ojos posados en él, guiñandole el ojo coqueto y lo comprendió.

¡Ese tipo quería llevarlo a la cama!

Y no sólo eso, sino que quería darle promocionarlo como estrella para que le entregara su cuerpo, así de sencillo y aunque Yuri tardó en captarlo, cuando lo hizo miró con enfado a Yakov, quien parecía estar contando el dinero de forma imaginaria. ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba lo que él tenía para decir?

Mientras el espectáculo de coquetería que montaba el joven político hacía que el murmullo y las miradas se prendan en él, Jean observaba todo con gran detalle, estaba enormemente irritado y más cuando observó que el chico era besado en la mano y halagado. ¡Tampoco era parta tanto! Es verdad que ese crío era una bella obra de arte, pero no dejaba de ser un criajo, a menos que ese Nikiforov sea un pederasta, en ese caso más ganas de matarlo tenía. Se sentía un poco confundido con respecto a esa misión en particular, nunca le había temblado el pulso cuando iba a matar a alguien, al igual que tampoco le temblaba al recibir el dinero sucio y manchado de la sangre de la victima, pero en este caso un extraño ardor recorrió su cuerpo y estaba seguro que todo tenía que ver con el niño rubio. ¡Maldito sea el día que decidió ir a ver a su victima a esa puta competencia!

Se agarraba la cabeza de la cólera que tenía, pero no podía dejar intimidarse, tenía que hacer algo. Saca su celular y mira bien la imagen de Victor, gruñe y lo apaga nuevamente.

−Nikiforov, estás muerto −gruñó apretando el móvil y desapareciendo de la escena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri Plisetsky caminaba descalzo por su departamento mientras su gato ronroneaba acostado en la cama, traía una camiseta holgada en color ocre y unos bóxer de animal print, su cabello recogido y su mirada de pocos amigos como siempre. Se posicionó frente al espejo. Su cuerpo era sin duda el de una bailarina o al menos Lilia siempre le decía: “Tienes que tener la agilidad de una gacela, los ojos de un halcón, la mirada de un tigre y la elegancia de pavo real”, aunque a Yuri le parecía una estupidez, tenía razón. Giró su cuerpo para verse por completo, ese tipo canadiense que lo había visto el otro le dijo que era "guapo". Los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio enmarcaban una bonita cara.

−Me voy a bañar −indicó para si mismo, tomó una toalla, una camiseta, otros bóxer, lo dejo en la cama acomodado y se fue directo a las regaderas.

Paso un poco de shampoo y enjuague a su sedoso cabello lacio, mientras observaba aquella ventana pequeña que daba a la ciudad, pero principalmente desde su posición le daba una vista perfecta del cielo semi estrellado. Se estaba haciendo de noche y él tenía que dormir para llegar a tiempo a la apertura del Grand Prix final que se daría comienzo en dos semanas, tendría que viajar a Barcelona para dicha celebración. Estaba agradecido que vería a sus amigos, aunque mucho no hablara con ellos lo hacían sentir un poco más cómodo.  
Lavo bien los restos de jabón en su cuerpo, cabeza y apagó la regadera, salió de la ducha con una toalla que lo cubría completamente de arriba hacia abajo, aunque era un hombre aun así le daba vergüenza mostrarse a si mismo de cuerpo entero a pesar que no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Salió del baño completamente despistado y comenzó a secarse el cabello frente al espejo con una toalla blanca.

−Vaya −silba−. Te tardaste demasiado.

Yuri se da la vuelta rápidamente para observar al canadiense encima de su cama, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y un arma en su mano. Yuri se paralizó, dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó suavemente con el vidrio, sus ojos no se despegaban de esa mágnum 500 que el hombre tenía en sus manos y parecía maniobraba con mucha facilidad. Se levanta de la cama, Yuri lo sigue con la mirada sin decir nada y apretando más la toalla contra su cuerpo, no hablan, solo se escucha las pisadas desde la cama hasta que llega frente a él, observándolo plenamente. Usa el arma para abrir un poco la toalla en la parte de abajo, Yurio hace el primer movimiento para que no abra más la toalla y lo vea desnudo, se sonroja un poco.

−Estuve pensando, mocoso −gruñó Jean de mala manera y le apoyó el arma encima de la frente−. Podrías serme de mucha utilidad ya que ese viejo parece tener un claro interés en ti.

Yuri no dice nada, estaba temblando, se siente intimidado y su nerviosismo hace que sude un poco, nunca se había sentido así, probablemente porque nunca había sido amenazado y tenía un arma de ese calibre en la cabeza. Jean se aleja un poco, ve la ropa que el chico eligió para cambiarse aun en la cama y la toma para luego extendérsela.

−Toma…..cámbiate −dijo arrojándole el bóxer y la playera en la cara, Yuri los agarra como puede y camina lentamente hacia el baño−. ¿A dónde vas?

−A cambiarme.

−No dije que te fueras, cámbiate frente mío −Yuri se alerta ¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Pero no tenía otra opción, lo estaban apuntando con un arma.

Su mano tiembla levemente al tirar de su toalla para que caiga al suelo, Jean no deja de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, parecía enojado y no demostraba un dejo de pudor. Lo primero que hizo Yuri fue tomar los bóxers y ponerselos, para luego colocarse la camiseta rápidamente. El joven canadiense le miró absolutamente todo y dado que estaba delante del espejo, también a través de él observó la espalda y el trasero del chico con detenimiento.

−Bien, ¿qué quieres? −gruñó Yuri, Jean sonrie y se acerca nuevamente a él, levanta la quijada del chico con el arma.

−Yo no le hablaría así a un tipo loco con un arma, mocoso −el hombre parecía molesto por la impertinencia de Yuri−. Como te he dicho, mí objetivo es el diplomático Ruso, Victor Nikiforov.

−¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ese tipo? −otra vez el gruñido, Jean creyó que era un pequeño gatito cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

−Me ayudarás a matarle, claramente.

−¡Estás de broma!

−No bromeo −murmuró abriendo sus ojos y apuntándolo en la cien con el arma mientras se acerca quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio−. Una persona con un arma en la mano jamás bromea.

−Y-Yo….de-deja de apuntarme −Yuri se hacía el fuerte, pero lentamente se iba desquebrajando, si el hombre se le acababa la paciencia, claramente dispararía y allí no habría nada que valga.

−Sino te mato es que eres demasiado bonito para abandonar este mundo −se aleja apartándole el arma de la cabeza−. Pero la belleza no siempre te va a ayudar en todas, sí tú hubieras sido mi objetivo ya te hubiera asesinado, eres tan fácil.

−¡Cállate, maldito canadiense! −gruño, Jean se sorprendió y volvió a apuntarlo.

−Vaya, cuando se te deja de amenazar con un revolver sacas las garritas de gatito bebé.

−Te cubres en la maldita arma porque eres un cobarde en la lucha −Jean alzó una ceja y echó a reir, ese niño no sabía absolutamente nada.

−Eres muy divertido, enano, pero si quieres −con su mano derecha buscó la parte del cuello trasero de su playera negra y tiró hasta sacársela, mostrando su escultural cuerpo. Yuri se asombra por ello y traga de su propia saliva−. ¿Aun crees que soy malo luchando, mocoso?

−Yo….

−Mejor cierra la boca −Jean volvió a colocarse la playera y continuó jugando con su arma−. Invitarás a ese idiota de Nikiforov a una cena en Barcelona, ya sabes, coquetearás un poco con él y cuando te vayas al baño, luego del brindis…..

−¿Por qué yo te ayudaría en eso?

−Por esto −nuevamente le apoyó el arma en la cabeza−. Sino haces bien lo que te pido, tendrás una bala en tu hermosa carita y creeme, es MUY dorloso.

−¿Lo sabes por experiencia? −dijo con picardía, Jean gruñe.

−Para ser un chico amenazado te crees mucho ¿verdad? −camina lentamente hacia la puerta−. Te estaré vigilando, belleza, y créeme, sino haces lo que te digo tengo una bala con tu nombre en esta preciosidad de arma…..cuídate de mi, mocoso −salió por la puerta guardándose el arma en el cinto.

Yuri no pudo creer lo cerca que estuvo de morirse ese día. Tiró su cabellera hacia atrás, por alguna retorcida razón, tener al canadiense sin remera en su cuarto le había gustado mucho, pero también ¡Ese maldito era un enfermo! Lo había amenazado con un arma y había obligado a que se desnude y se cambie delante de él.

−¿Qué mierda me pasa? −probablemente sus putas hormonas le jugaban una broma horrible, pero tenía que admitirlo, el canadiense estaba muy bien de cuerpo, aunque nunca supo su nombre−. No puedo seguir diciéndole canadiense, pero dudo que me diga su nombre, siendo un puto enfermo.

Yuri se acostó en la cama aun olía a esa colonia barata que tenía puesto el sujeto, pero por una extraña sensación, esa colonia le gustaba, le encendía el cuerpo. Tenía que estar tan enfermo como ese tipo para refregarse la colcha donde estuvo sentado el hombre, por la cara.

−Estoy mal de la cabeza si quiera por pensar en ayudar a ese infeliz −murmuró, pero así como entró a su cuarto con absoluta facilidad, podría matarlo con absoluta facilidad−. ¿Qué haré?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Jean, te he llamado todo el santo día ¿dónde haz estado? −la voz en el teléfono lo distrajo un momento, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en la pantalla.

−Estoy en un cuarto de St Petesburgo −dijo el muchacho.

−¿Estás en St Petesburgo? ¿Qué haces allí?

−Tengo una misión, y a ti no te importa, dime ¿por qué me llamaste? −gruñó.

−Es por el trabajo que te encomendamos −del otro lado se escuchaban molesto, Jean se quita los auriculares y mira el celular nuevamente, estaba en altavoz para que pudiera escucharlo mejor.

−Ya te dije que me esperes, no es algo fácil, está rodeado de mucha gente.

−¿Y qué haces en St Petesburgo? Él vive en Moscú.

−No te preocupes por eso, sé qué hacer −gruñó.

−Pues pasan los días y no recibimos noticias tuyas, esperemos no haber encomendado algo tan delicado a un imbécil −Jean miró nuevamente el teléfono, deseaba arrojarlo contra la pared pero se contuvo.

−Tengame paciencia.

−Espero que no te estés distrayendo de tu meta, Jean, sabemos que ya no eres un chico, que tienes veinticinco años y tu vida sexual y hormonal….

−¡Ya deja de tratarme como a un bebé! Les llevaré la cabeza de Nikiforov lo antes posible así dejan de romperme las pelotas.

−De acuerdo, nos vemos.

−Sí, chau…−cuelga.

Jean suspira y vuelve su vista a la pantalla, se coloca nuevamente los auriculares y escucha detenidamente. En la pantalla estaba Yuri Plisetsky caminando de un lado al otro mientras acomodaba la ropa que estaba esparcida por la casa, luego de haber hecho la tarea del colegio y haber practicado estiramiento un rato. Los ojos azules de Jean se movían en son al cuerpo del muchacho más joven y sólo en el audio se podía oír sus pasos y respiración entrecortada.

Jean-Jacques Leroy era el mejor en su campo, no tardó nada en averiguar donde vivía el chico, disfrazarse e instalar cámaras por todo el departamento sin intención real aparente. Había puesto una en la cocina, dos en el living, tres en el dormitorio y dos en el baño justo en la regadera. Golpeó suavemente el teclado con su dedo para cambiar de cámara cuando vio al chico entrar a su dormitorio y elegir la ropa.

−Yuri −susurró mirándolo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ese estúpido niño ruso. Sonrie abiertamente cuando ve al muchacho sacarse la camiseta para ponerse lo que sería su pijama e irse a dormir.

Durante esos dos días que estuvo observando al rubio, había descubierto muchas cosas, muchos puntos de presión. Tenía la libreta llena de notas, porque Jean no observaba a Yuri de pervertido que era o porque le gustaba verlo desnudarse y bañarse, enjabonarse el cuerpo o suspirar cuando se acuesta en la cama. Jean quería estudiarlo completamente para saber como manipularlo y que termine ayudándolo.

Aprendió que Yuri era un niño, aun cuando aparentaba ser mayor para que nadie cuide de él, que necesitaba mimos de vez en cuando, que alguien lo acaricie o lo abrace. Que cuando hablaba con su abuelo por teléfono, una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus hermosos labios, y unas lágrimas escapaban al recordar a su familia. Descubrió que el chico es muy inseguro de su cuerpo, que se cambia veinte veces de ropa antes de salir al supermercado, que le gusta dormir con shorts a pesar del frío y que se arropa con varias cobijas. Aprendió que su belleza es natural, que no usa maquillaje, que tiene una buena vista y no sabe cocinar muy bien, que probablemente sino tuviera a Lilia que le trae la comida o el delivery, hubiera muerto por inanición. También supo que era muy delgado, que le gustaba ejercitarse pero no demasiado, que amaba a su gato que lo llamaba Mislav, que tiene un fetiche con el animal print y los estampados de leopardo. Que ama a los felinos, que disfruta de discovery animals, que le dan miedo las películas de terror y se abraza a la almohada. Que suspira cuando se toca y que no le gusta siquiera en la intimidad y soledad, mostrarse masturbándose, le da vergüenza y apaga la luz cubriéndose completamente con la colcha, solo reinan los gemidos en el cuarto y es ese momento donde Jean también se da el lujo de masturbarse al compás del más pequeño.

Descubrió que el chico era bueno en matemáticas, gimnasia y literatura, también amaba las lenguas extranjeras, pero era un asco en biología, sociología o historia. También supo que admiraba mucho a sus amigos, en especial a Mila, Yuuri y Otabek, quienes parecen los más cercanos. Mila Babicheva es una muchacha muy guapa que vive a dos calles de su casa, mientras que Otabek Altin vive en otro país y solo se mensajean de vez en cuando para saber como están o si han estado entrenando. Su compañero Yuuri Katsuki, el japonés, no podría ser considerado amigo, pero Yuri lo aprecia mucho, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Hackeo su cuenta de correo electrónico y el celular para saber con quienes hablaba, que decía, a quienes escribía y como se llevaba con las personas. Yuri era muy solitario y eso quebró un poco su corazón duro. Era un niño pequeño que necesitaba amor, pero a la vez cubría esa debilidad con su propia arrogancia. Yuri no estaba seguro de su talento, muchas veces lo escuchaba hablándole al espejo y dándose ánimos, tenía una autoestima muy frágil. ¿Quién diría que ese chico duro podría llorar con tanta facilidad?

−Creo que tengo suficiente material −dijo apagando la computadora−. Aun así, después que mate a Nikiforov, seguiré estudiando a ese chico…..me gusta mucho….

****

****Continuará.** **

Costó, costó, pero al fin traigo el capitulo número dos. Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, comentarios aquí abajito de que les pareció y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

PD: Como sabrán (y sino se los hago saber) el lunes empiezo de nuevo a trabajar y no tendré mucho tiempo disponible, aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.


	3. Acoso

En el centro de entrenamiento de St Petesburgo, se encontraba Yuri haciendo estiramiento junto a Lilia, su docente de danza. La mujer le miraba con una fiereza animal, pues Yuri aun no lograba abrirse del todo, aun así, se posó sobre el barandal y estiró la pierna de forma horizontal. Su cuerpo siempre estaba en armonía, su figura esbelta hacía que las prendas resbalaran por su piel. Su vestimenta era completamente negra, llevaba unas calzas oscuras con una playera manga corta del mismo color, su cabello rubio se encontraba atado en una pequeña coleta y su flequillo se había acomodado perfectamente detrás de las orejas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Respiró profundamente y estiró su brazo hacia el costado para luego observar a Lilia, ella era realmente estricta con el entrenamiento de Yuri a tal punto que salía doliendole el cuerpo de tanto ejercicio que realizaba. La mujer aplaude diciendo "uno, dos, tres, cuatro" para que el chico supiera que tipos de pasos debía seguir.  
Uno, posición normal de costado al espejo y tomando con su mano derecha el barandal. Dos, alzar la pierna hasta ponerla en posición horizontal paralelo al barandal.  
Tres, estiramiento de brazo hacia donde estaba Lilia.  
Cuatro, girar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su profesora con una sonrisa pacifica.

Sus músculos ya se encontraban algo entumecidos, pero continuó siendo guiado por la mujer hasta que ella golpeó con una regla el piso y se dispuso a darle las instrucciones de mañana.

−Mañana partimos a Barcelona, hará mucho frío por lo tanto, quiero que empaques los atuendos más abrigados que tengas −la señora con su mirada agria y sus ojos punzantes lo observó de arriba a abajo−. Veo que estás cuidando tu peso, pero deberías comer más y elimina los piroshky de las dietas.

−Pero...

−Nada de peros, eres mi _primma ballerina_ , de figura perfecta y elegancia, con su propia belleza que deslumbra a hombres y mujeres −sonríe, esa sonrisa de costado apenas imperceptible−. Que tengas buenas tardes.

−Igualmente −susurró Yuri.

La mujer se retira mientras Yuri continua con su estiramiento. Apoya su cuerpo contra el barandal y abre más sus piernas, su mirada se frunce por el dolor, pero él quiere llegar a lograr esa posición durante su baile, tenía que practicar bastante para eso.   
No muy lejos de allí, con su agresivos ojos, se encontraba Jean-Jacques Leroy, la mirada se le había perdido en aquel bello cuerpo mientras se cubría con una columna ancha. Había llevado gafas que amplian la visión, para poder observarlo desde lejos como se estiraba frente al espejo sin ser detectado. Jean no era solamente un asesino, había recibido clases de espionaje aun cuando era un adolescente estúpido, por lo cual no era fácil detectarlo, aunque sabía que Yuri Plisetsky era intrépido y podía localizarlo si quisiera, realmente el pequeño patinador era una diamante en bruto y aun no sabía el por qué su obsesión lo había guiado al punto de acosarlo.

Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky. Gran patinador de origen ruso, ojos esmeralda, sonrisa apenas imperceptible, cabello rubio y sedoso, piel nívea, cuerpo de bailarina. Yuri Plisetsky, el alma del patinaje ruso quien amenazaba con quedarse con el oro y pasar por encima ante sus enemigos, ante aquellos rivales que se encontraban frente a sí, en su primer año como senior, iba a ganar el oro, al menos todos sabían eso.

Mordió su labio y suspiró, recordó todas las noches que usaba una imagen de ese niño, de las que encontraba en Internet, para tocarse mientras gemía el nombre. ¿Era posible eso? ¿Era posible que lo cautivara un mocoso de quince años? ¿A él? Que ha enfrentado a mujer sensuales que han querido sacarle información y no ha caído en sus redes. Suponía que por eso sentía esa extraña atracción, el hecho que el chico no fuera "del bando enemigo" lo hacía más accesible a su cuerpo, pero era sólo un criajo de quince años, maldita sea, de quince años.

Se alertó cuando lo vio separarse de la barra y comenzar a estirar sus brazos, a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro para hacer crujir su cuerpo, une sus manos y las tira hacia arriba y gira su cintura hacia un costado y hacia el otro. Lentamente sus piernas se van abriendo hasta sentarse  en el suelo y quedar abierto mientras se mira en el espejo.

−Debe tener una muy buena flexibilidad −gimoteó mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

El teléfono vibró, no cometería el mismo estúpido error que la última vez cuando estaba espiando a Yuri en sus prácticas y sonó el celular con el rigtone de una canción de Lady Gaga. Jean sacó el celular, se quitó las gafas y apretó el botón de encendido para poder hablar, nuevamente el idiota ese.

−¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? −gruñó Jean nuevamente.

−Quería saber cómo están las cosas con Victor? ¿Sigues tras él? −preguntó, Jean giró y nuevamente su vista se posó en el patinador ruso.

−Claro que si, pero sino dejas de llamarme jamás podré terminar el puto trabajo.

−Sólo quiero informarte que espero no te estés distrayendo con otras cosas, Leroy −gruñó el hombre del otro lado−. Tú sabes que pasa si el líder se enoja.

−Sí, ya sé que mierda pasa si el puto líder se enoja, pero sino dejas de romperme las bolas todo el tiempo con tus llamaditos, seguramente que no voy a terminar el puto trabajo −cortó la llamada y volvió a meter el teléfono en sus bolsillos para girar y ver al patinador, pero este ya no se encontraba allí−. ¿Dónde mierda se metió?

Caminó por todo el recinto buscando al chico rubio pero no lo encontró, supuso que estaría en los vestuarios y se iría a su casa, por lo cual se retiró del lugar, subió a una moto prestada y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba rentando. Allí prendió su equipo, la computadora y el estereo, ya había pedido el vuelo hacia Barcelona y se preguntaba si el niñato seguiría las instrucciones, tal vez debería darle un nuevo susto cuando llegaran a España.

Lo aguardó allí, y lo vio entrar por la puerta de su departamento, dejando a un lado la mochila y agachándose para abrazar a su gata, por que a parte de gustarle el estampado de leopardo y los felinos en general, Yuri tenía su propio felino. Un gato himalayo bastante peludo y muy cariñoso, Jean lo había visto la vez que entró a la casa del muchacho y lo durmió con un poco de perfume y esencia que hacía al felino dormirse por unos minutos hasta que terminara de hablar con el dueño de casa. El gato era tan bello como su dueño, definitivamente.

Caminó a su cuarto y Jean cambió de cámara para ver como el chico se desvestía delante de sus ojos, pasaba la camiseta por su cuerpo hasta dejarla botada en el suelo y luego bajaba los pantalones. Mordió sus labios y estaba a punto de tocarse cuando nuevamente el teléfono lo abrumó. Gruño, ya estaba harto de todo esto e iba a lanzar el teléfono por la ventana pero vio que efectivamente era su jefe, el máximo de los máximos. Naturalmente no lo llamaba, pero esta vez debía ser urgente.

−¿Si, diga?

−Jean −la voz rasposa y exorbitante del hombre le hizo temblar ligeramente.

−Señor −murmuró bajito y bajando la cabeza, mientras que con su mano libre bajaba el volumen del estereo para que no se escuchara lo que hacía.

−Sé que siempre has sido bueno en tu trabajo, Jean, pero tenemos miedo que haya algo que está distrayendo tu objetivo −el viejo hombre acaricia a su gato que estaba encima de su regazo, Jean siente que se va a quedar sin voz.

−No se preocupe....yo...

−Yuri Plisetsky −sus ojos se abrieron−. Es muy mono ¿verdad?

−¿Cómo....?

−Tengo personas en todas partes del mundo, Jean, y últimamente te has descuidado un poco gracias a ese niño −suspira−. Escucha, no quiero tener que desaparecerlo para que te concentres en tu trabajo. Mata a Victor Nikifirov y una vez que tengas eso hecho, puedes follarte al chico cuanto quieras, pero mientras tanto.....tu objetivo es Nikiforov. Yo te pagué un vuelo a Moscú para deshacerte de él...

−Lo sé señor, pero esto no tiene que ver con Plisetsky.

−¿A no? −arquea la ceja, Jean traga duro.

−Yo...

−No me mientas, Jean, te conozco como si hubieras sido mi propio hijo ¿lo recuerdas? Yo sé que te apasiona y que cosas ignora, ese chico es muy bonito y más encima parece que te trae loco para irte al otro lado del mundo por él.

−No se preocupe, señor, yo me desharé de Victor −susurra, el hombre sonríe del otro lado y aunque Jean no puede verlo, lo percibe.

−De acuerdo, Jean, te daré otra oportunidad. Barcelona será tu próximo destino, pero si Nikiforov no está muerto para el lunes.....−cuelga, los latinos del corazón de Jean comenzaron a ser tan fuertes que sentía le rompía la caja toraxica.

−¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¡Mierda! −gruñó y casi estrella el teléfono contra la mesa sino fuera porque lo necesitaba−. No, tengo que deshacerme de Nikiforov, si algo le pasa a Yuri yo....−miró nuevamente la pantalla, se preguntaba si Yuri pensaba en algo con respecto a él, hasta ahora no había vuelto a mencionar ni siquiera en privado con su sola miseria, al mayor, por lo cual creyó que no se acordaba del trato que habían hecho.

Sólo deseaba que todo esto acabara así podría irse y olvidarse del rusito para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Barcelona, España.**

Yuri llegó arrastrando su valija de estampado de animal print por todo el aeropuerto español, hacía un frío crudo, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fríos, aunque Moscú y St Petesburgo era diferente a otros tipos de paises. Las fans se agolpaban contra los ventanales donde podían estar, la mayoría gritaba y vestían con ropa de animal print o con orejitas, Yuri Plisetsky había impuesto moda para sus fans. Se cubrió con su mano, algo tímido, mientras se ruborizaba y caminaba detrás de Yakov y Lilia, ambos con esa típica cara de culo que los caracterizaba. Seguramente si algo habían heredado de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron, era la capacidad de sostener esa mirada fea. Mila se encontraba a su diestra, saludando a sus fans y a los de Yuri con una alegría inexplicable. Yuri en categoría masculina y Mila en categoría femenina, habían llegado a las finales del Gran prix, por lo tanto debían dar su mejor performance ahora.

Luego de tomar un taxi que los dejó en el hotel y hacer el check in para poder entrar, dejaron el equipaje en el carrito y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Yuri tenía una separada de sus entrenadores por el simple hecho que le gustaba mirar televisión hasta las cuatro de la mañana o estar en la computadora todo el tiempo escuchando música. Los viejos ya no estaban para ese histeriqueo adolescente, por lo que prefirieron que el niño tuviera su propio cuarto. Piso 5, habitación 502. Tomó el ascensor mirando su tarjeta de cuarto y una vez que se abrieron las puertas caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación, abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse a la cama. Al cabo de veinte minutos uno de los del personal del hotel le entregó sus valijas y pudo sacar la computadora, los audífonos y un poco de su ropa para ponerse cómodo. Había llegado con dos días de anticipación, por lo cual tendría todo el día para recorrer la ciudad.

Los clasificados a la final habían sido:  
Otabek Altin de Kazajistán (20 años)  
Seung Gil Lee de Corea del sur (20 años)  
Yuuri Katsuki de Japón (24 años)  
Christophe Giacometti de Suiza (27 años)  
Phichit Culanont de Tailandia (20 años).

Él era el único menor de edad de todos los clasificados. Gruñó, odiaba ser el más pequeño pero a la vez sabía que si ganaba esta medalla de oro, haría historia en el Grand Prix como el varón más joven en ganar una medalla de oro en la categoría senior. Volvió a la cama y se quedó un rato allí, su cabeza apoyada suavemente en la colcha mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. De repente se sintió adormecer y no hizo más ningún movimiento hasta que sintió algo apoyándose contra su cabeza y un sonido metálico. Una fragancia familiar inundó sus sentidos rápidamente, ese perfurme lo conocía, pero sobre todo, ese sonido también lo conocía y casi siempre venía adherido a ese aroma. Abrió lentamente los ojos para girar su cabeza y ver el caño de un arma en frente de él, quien la empuñaba era el canadiense que había conocido.

−Buenos días, bienvenido a España −susurró el canadiense, Yuri se da la vuelta completamente para quedar frente al arma.

−¿Acaso me acosas?

−Algo así −le miró de arriba a abajo−. ¿Por qué no estas con tu pijama puesta?

−No me voy a dormir −susurró nervioso, claramente intimidado por el revolver.

−Cambiate.

−Pero no quiero...

−Dije que te cambies −le apuntó aun más presionando suavemente el gatillo hasta el fondo, pero no hubo disparo, solamente un suave "clic".

−¿No esta cargada?

−No soy tonto, no está cargada aun −Jean saca de su cinto una bala, abre el caño de la pistola y la mete−. Ahora sí lo está, anda cariño, no tengo todo el día.

−¿Por qué quieres que me cambie?

−Por qué me gusta verte desnudo.... −Yuri se sonrojó, mordió su labio inferior suavemente y se levantó de la cama−. Despacio, Yuri....−mientras el tipo se sentaba en la cama y lo continuaba apuntando, el joven Ruso se dirigía al armario.

−¿Cómo entraste? −preguntó sacando las prendas con las que se vestiría.

−Tengo mis métodos que no compartiré con un mocoso −relamió sus labios y le observó de arriba abajo, sin dejar de lado ningún detalle−. Lento, Yuri.

−Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre −susurró quitándose la camiseta−. Es triste que tú me llames como Yuri y yo solamente sepa tu nacionalidad.

−¿Por qué debería? Eso nos volvería conocidos −masculló, notó como el chico se bajaba los pantalones y tuvo unas fuertes ganas de tomar ese trasero entre sus manos, pero no lo hizo, se quedó inmóvil allí.

−Claro, yo diría que somos más que conocidos, estas solamente apuntándome con un arma  mientras me desnudo −Jean sonríe, claramente sí. Yuri se colocó la playera encima.

−Date la vuelta −ordenó, le miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, el chico se sentía invadido y abusado, violado con esa mirada−. Bien, ahora sí −se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el chico, pasa su mano por la mejilla de este, Yuri probablemente por instinto se deja acariciar como si fuera un gato−. ¿Te gusta que sea rudo contigo, no, Yuri? −nuevamente le apoyó el caño en su sien−. ¿Te gusta estar en peligro? A mi me gusta saber que estas en peligro.

−¿Qué quieres?

−A ti, pero aun no es momento −nuevamente se relamió la boca, intentando no ceder ante la presión de sus pantalones−. Te dije hace unos días en tu departamento que quería la cabeza de Nikiforov y tú me ayudarías, pues bien, aquí estoy.

−No puedo ayudarte en eso.

−Lo sé −le toma fuerte del maxilar inferior haciendo que lo mire−. Yuri, eres tan bonito...no podría matarte.....pero puedo hacerte muchas cosas malas mientras estés con vida....no es mi estilo matar a alguien sin recibir dinero, pero si se meten en mi camino no hay otra opción.

−No lo hagas...

−Me gustaría hacerlo −tira el martillo del arma hacia atrás, Yuri siente que su cuerpo se queda sin energía y tiembla ligeramente−. Yuri, me enloqueces, por tu culpa casi pierdo mi objetivo principal....−se acerca al rostro y lo acaricia con los labios, pasándolo por todo el rostro−. Deseo matar al imbécil de Nikiforov sólo para alejarme de ti, no sé quien es la victima en este caso, aunque tenga el arma, me siento más herido que sin ella, más indefenso −susurró, sus labios recorren suavemente la mejilla hasta rozar ajenos−. ¿Quieres un beso, Yuri?

−¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué no visitas a tu presa en lugar de visitarme a mí y apuntarme con un arma?

−Por qué con mi presa no puedo hacer esto, Yuri −pasa su lengua por encima de los labios del rubio y este siente una terrible picazón en ellos, abre ligeramente la boca, pero Jean no se le ocurre entrar en ese momento aunque lo desea, desea lamer esa lengua que tanto tiempo le había consumido el imaginar en su miembro.

−....aah....−suspiró, estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Jean se separó completamente del chico y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el celular del menor, lanzándoselo en la cara.

−Llama a ese empresario o lo que mierda sea, el tal Nikiforov y pidele una cita.

−Yo no tengo su número.

−Si se lo dices a Yakov él podrá hacer todo ¿no? Te he estado observando Yuri −el muchacho tragó de su saliva, el tipo tenía razón.

Yuri llamó a Yakov para decirle que quería salir con Victor a acordar el tema que habían hablado, el viejo se asombró por el cambio de actitud del chiquillo y le dijo que constataría una cita para mañana mismo, el lugar se lo confirmaría muy pronto.

−Ya está ¿contento? −preguntó Yuri y se sentó en la cama.

−Muy bien, gracias, me ahorraste el tener que averiguar donde se aloja ese perdedor −Jean camina directamente a la puerta−. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Jean.

Una vez que el canadiense se fue, Yuri pudo respirar. ¿Jean, eh? Jean era un bonito nombre, francés, bastante llamativo, se preguntaba si podría hablarle en francés algún día. _¡Mierda Yuri! ¿Tan caliente estabas que tenías que pensar en eso luego de ser amenazado con un arma?_ Realmente jamás se entendería.   
Se tiró a la cama de nuevo para enterrar su cabeza en la almohada, simplemente para estar dos minutos, pues el celular volvió a sonar, era Yakov, quien le informaba que la cita sería mañana a las seis en un restaurante cercano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jean se tiró encima de la cama del hotel, no estaba en el mismo que Yuri pero sí a uno cercano a ese. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas de pensar en ese chico rubio que le enloquecía, en saber que había lamido esos labios tan dulces y en pensar que probablemente nunca podría tener una relación normal, puesto que él trabajaba de esto, había renunciado a su vida común para dedicarse a lo que hacía, matar por dinero.

Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro y frunció el ceño, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien y necesitaba prepararse para mañana. No comprendía que era lo que pasaba pero estaba seguro que no era bueno en lo absoluto.

−Maldito  rusito −gruñó.

 

**Continuará.**

Ah, bueno, sí, sí, sé que dije que me tardaría, pero ya saben que cuando comienza mi inspiración no puedo cortarla y como usualmente una vez que termino de escribir publico, entonces no me resistí.

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios.

 


	4. ¿Quién es Jean-Jacques Leroy?

No es como si fuera normal que pensara en cada tipo que le apuntara con un arma, aunque a decir verdad nunca creyó que le ocurriría algo así pero era la segunda vez que alguien lo amenazaba de esa forma, aunque la última fue bastante más grotesca y fuerte. Yuri estaba seguro que el hombre iba a disparar si lo cabreara y a pesar que no podía controlar sus impulsos de adolescente quejoso, claramente había evitado llegar a una confrontación con el hombre.  
"Jean", definitivamente un nombre que iba a recordar y taladrarle la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano luego de acoso sexual que tuvo en su propia habitación en Barcelona, pero todos los sueños eran referentes a ese tipo de hermosos ojos azules. Se sentía sucio de sólo pensar que sus sueños más húmedos los tenía con ese hombre, que deseaba que le acaricie las piernas, le bese los labios, le muerda cada centímetro, que cada palmo de su piel la repase con su lengua y se sentía enfermo por el simple hecho que estaba pensando en ello.

Gimió bajito y tiró su cabeza para atrás, era la primera vez que medio dormido medio despierto se iba a tocar esa zona de su cuerpo húmeda y pegoteada. Mordió su labio e intentó introducir un dedo solamente por su cavidad anal. Lo quitó rápidamente, le dolía y estaba muy apretado, además que su uña aunque fuera corta le raspaba en sus músculos internos. No estaba seguro si lo que hacía era correcto o estaba bien, jamás había tenido a nadie que le diera consejos para auto-complacerse aunque estaba seguro que si le preguntaba a Christophe Giacometti, compañero de pista y gran patinador, le respondería muy simple, pero la vergüenza era más que el hecho de provocarse placer a si mismo, así que sólo continuó con lo que sabía: La masturbación.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con el cielo despejado, los pajarracos comenzaron a piar apenas el sol salió por el horizonte. Yuri se estiró en su cama y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios faciales para despertarse, luego salió de la cama e hizo algunos pocos ejercicios para su cuerpo entumecido.   
Esa mañana le tocaba prácticas en la pista y luego toda la tarde libre, por lo que se colocó la ropa deportiva y salió corriendo hacia la pista que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de allí. Daba gracias que nadie sabía que había viajado antes de fecha por lo que no lo molestaban tanto.

−Yuri, llegas tarde −gritó Yakov, el hombre le arrojó una prenda de vestir−. Ponte estos calentadores y sal a la pista, Lilia tiene un maquillaje para ti y un poco de purpurina.

−Odio cuando me ponen purpurina en los parpados, parece que estoy maquillado como una puta.

−Limpia esa boca sucia, mocoso, y entra a la pista, Lilia sabe lo que hace y recuerda que hoy tienes una cita con Victor Nikiforov y espero que pongas tu mejor cara y no esa de culo que sueles tener.

−Gracias, eres tan dulce.

Yuri entró a la pista, en ella ya se encontraba Otabek Altin hablando con Seung Gil Lee sobre las rutinas, ambos voltearon para ver al joven Plisetsky realizar su actuación. Mila estaba tomando té a unos metros de allí y observaba todo con sumo cuidado, mientras Christophe y Phichit se preparaban para ir a la pista. Al único que le había perdido el rastro era a Yuuri Katsuki, el cual usualmente llegaba tarde a sus entrenamientos.

Luego de una majestuosa e impecable rutina, Yuri sale de la pista y se coloca los protectores para caminar a un banco a tomar agua, Lilia le explica el tipo de peinado y maquillaje que usará esta vez mientras Yakov le grita sobre lo sucio que son sus saltos y que la rutina no había sido limpia, pero nadie más que él creía ese tipo de cosas.

Para Yuri no pasó nada de tiempo cuando las prácticas terminaron, Mila lo invitó a recorrer el shopping pero Yuri quería hacer turismo por su cuenta. Saludó a su amigo Otabek y le preguntó como estaba, el chico comenta que había vuelto a su Kazajistán natal y estaba bastante feliz, aunque muchas veces su cara no lo demostrara.  
Luego de eso, Yuri se retiró a su hotel, se bañó, secó su cabello, tal vez debería salir a almorzar algo.

Se colocó la ropa más cómoda que encontró, se puso la capucha y salió del edificio con las manos en los bolsillos. Durante su recorrido miró las vidrieran. Estaba claramente aburrido y no sabía en que local meterse, seguro conseguiría un mcdonalds en algún momento y eso sería suficiente cuando sus ojos lo guiaron hacia un muchacho en la vereda de en frente, cubierto por un tapado negro hasta las rodillas, con jeans rasgados, era alto y traía una gorra de lana y una bufanda, estaba hablando por teléfono. Por alguna razón Yuri lo siguió con la vista e irresponsablemente cruzó en mitad de la calle, agradeció que ningún auto pasaba en ese momento.

El victimario era presa ahora, Yuri lo siguió hasta que el hombre cortó la llamada y metió su celular en el bolsillo, bajando un poco la bufanda y girando para encontrarse frente a frente con Yuri, ambos se asustaron.

−Vaya, así que eras tú.

−No puedo huir de ti ¿verdad?

−Ahora no eres tan guapo sin tu arma ¿Hm? −Jean sonríe, de alguna forma eso le hizo gracia.

−Nunca salgo sin mi arma, pero créeme que no sería divertido si todo el mundo la viera.

Se miraron durante unos minutos y ninguno de los dos supo realmente quien lo propuso, pero al poco de encontrarse los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería de Barcelona, **Onna coffee**. Yuri se había pedido un café latte con un pequeño emparedado para almorzar, mientras que Jean sólo tenía una taza grande de café negro. Los dos se miraban, el canadiense tenía las piernas cruzadas y sentado de lado, mientras con el dedo repasaba el borde de la taza de café y miraba al niño con una sonrisa socarrona. Yuri, por otra parte, estaba sentado recto con las piernas juntas, levantaba la taza de café hasta la mitad y agachaba la cabeza para sorber un poco, tal vez por miedo de volcarse. A Jean le pareció una imagen agradable y tierna.

−Ahora entiendo tu bajo peso −susurro y tomó con su dedo índice el asa de la taza

−¿Por qué lo dices? −preguntó viendo al joven canadiense beber su café y arquear una ceja.

−Claramente por lo que comes, estás muy bajo de peso.

−No quiero que el tipo que me apunto con un arma y estaba a punto de matarme me regañe sobre mi alimentación.

−Lo lamento −sonrie y deja la taza en el platito−. Pero te he visto desnudo y puedo decirte que tu peso está en armonía.

−No lo digas tan alto −gruñó y volvió a beber del liquido, Jean cruza los brazos en su pecho y mira a la gente entrar y salir−. Es la primera vez que alguien me reconoce caminando por la calle, nunca me pasó.

−¿Cómo? Apestas a colonia barata, te detectaría de aquí a un kilómetro.

−Que desconsiderado −Jean podía ser un hijo de puta, pero realmente tenía expresiones agradables cuando deseaba tenerlas y esa era una de ellas.

−Tengo una cita con Victor a las seis en un restaurante −susurró y tiró su cabellera rubia para atrás antes de tomar el emparedado y darle la primera mordida, estaba hecho con tomate, jamón y queso, algunos ingredientes que no conocía o no podía distinguir (suponía autóctonos de la zona o del país), una salsa de mayonesa y crema, y el pan casero con semillas de sémola por arriba.

−Gracias −volvió a beber su café.

−¿No comerás nada?

−No.

−¿No tienes dinero? Podría compartir mi sándwich.

−Absolutamente no −se sienta mejor en la silla y golpea la taza de café contra el plato un poco violento−. No voy a comer de tu emparedado.....eres muy delgado y debes alimentarte −Yuri baja la mirada, algo sonrojado, Jean puede notarlo.

−Lo siento.

−Está bien −murmuró y suspira cansado, realmente odiaba a los niños, pero Yuri era algo especial, definitivamente era un niño muy guapo y con buen cuerpo, además de ser objeto de los deseos más profundos, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño−. Por cierto, me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy, no suelo dar mi nombre en realidad, muchos me conocen como Jean o JJ.

−¿JJ? ¿Es tu apodo?

−Sí, viene de Jean Jacques, supongo −dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

−Ahora me haces querer saber más de ti −susurró mirando el café moverse en su taza, mientras con sus manos lo cobijaba. Jean alza una ceja, se pregunta si hace bien en abrirse a este chico que no conoce, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no se arrepentiría, pero su cabeza gritaba que no lo haga.

−¿Qué quieres saber?

−Tu edad.....tu vida, como decidiste trabajar de esto y....tu tipo de sangre.

−¿Tipo de sangre?

−Bueno, Yuuri siempre me pregunta eso, creo que los japoneses tienen un especie de obsesión con el tipo de sangre.

−Jajajajajaja de acuerdo −acomoda su silla para que estuviera derecha y se sienta mejor, apoya ambas manos con los codos en la mesa y mira fijamente a Yuri−. Tengo veinticinco años, empecé a trabajar de esto porque era la única forma de conseguir dinero fácil. Y mi tipo de sangre es B.

−Oh....−susurró bebiendo un poco y dejando la taza−. Yo tambien soy B.

−¿Y eso que significa?

−No estoy muy seguro la verdad.

−Debo admitir que sé mucho sobre ti −arqueó la ceja en forma burlezca, Yuri frunce el ceño−. Sé que tienes un gato himalayo al que sueles darle de comer a las seis en punto, también que duermes con un hermoso boxer de animal print.

−¿Cómo....? ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Me haz estado espiando?

−Creo que eres muy obvio, mocoso −toma nuevamente la taza de café y bebe todo el contenido−. Ah, debo irme −susurra y saca la billetera.

−Espera.... ¿eso es todo? −Yuri parecía decepcionado.

−¿Qué deseas de mi, Yuri?

−No lo sé −Jean saca su billetera y deja el dinero de su café y además el de la comida de Yuri, se levanta y le mira.

−Eres un mocoso −susurra y se retira, Yuri siente su cuerpo temblar ligeramente de rabia.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había logrado averiguar un poco más de él y mientras se cepillaba el cabello para ir a su "aparente cita" no dejaba de pensar en los ojos celestes que lo habían observado todo ese tiempo en la cafetería. Respiró profundamente y se levantó para acomodarse el cabello detrás de las orejas mientras miraba el espejo. Estaba vestido como un adolescente porque eso era, "un mocoso" como decía Jean. Gruñó y tiró el cepillo bastante lejos sólo por la furia, caminó hacia el closet y sacó una campera de cuero negra con algunos detalles en leopardo. Luego de ordenar todo se retiró de la habitación de hotel y caminó escalera abajo.

Un auto lo pasaría a buscar y lo llevaría a un restaurante que estaba allí cerca, no a muchas cuadras, pero quería estar bastante alejado de la civilización y los ojos curiosos.

Yuri se sentó en la mesa apartada para él, era algo temprano aun pero estaba nervioso y necesitaba irse del lugar lo más rápido posible. Por alguna razón sentía que le respiraban en la nuca. Giró la cabeza y no encontró a nadie, tragó de su propia saliva y respiró profundamente.

−Espero que no me hayas esperado demasiado −dijo Victor sonriente, Yuri afirma con la cabeza y este se sienta a su lado−. Disculpa los lentes y el disfraz, pero ya sabes que soy muy importante y aunque no estemos en nuestra Rusia natal, hay gente que podria inventar historias.

−Esta bien, no hay problema −murmuró bajando la mirada.

−Yuri, no te sientas incomodo por favor, quiero que la pases bien.

−La pasó bien, en serio −sonrió de costado.

La comida fue de lo más tranquila, Yuri sonreía y parecía disfrutar de la compañía del adulto mientras este reía abiertamente y miraba al chico devorándolo con los ojos. No muy lejos de allí, Jean estaba en otra mesa más alejada, completamente incógnito, por alguna razón no pudo mantener la distancia como con sus victimas anteriores y necesitaba estar cerca. Desde su lugar podía ver como la mano de Victor bajaba hasta sus propios muslos y lentamente se deslizaba a la pierna del más joven, tocándola descaradamente. Yuri sabía lo que ocurría, Victor deseaba tener sexo con él y por su parte, Yuri no quería ser tocado por ese sujeto. Intentó resistirse, moviendo su pierna y alejándose un poco, tosiendo o haciendo preguntas estúpidas para evitar los temas incómodos, pero Victor Nikiforov no es un hombre que aceptara un no como respuesta y lentamente fue posando su mano por debajo del mentón.

−Yuri, ¿nadie te ha dicho lo hermoso que eres? −preguntó observándole con una mirada perversa. Yuri se sintió intimidado y no era para menor, el hombre se acercó amenazante a sus labios dispuestos a tomar su primer beso, cuando:

−Oye, Nikiforov −la voz gruesa de un sujeto hizo que ambos giraran para ver a un hombre completamente de negro, con gafas de sol, con su boca cubierta por una bufanda gruesa pero aun se podía escuchar su voz. Llevaba un tapado negro y una gorra−. Come plomo, hijo de puta −y un disparo en el pecho fue suficiente para que el hombre se pusiera completamente pálido.

Yuri se cubrió la boca mientras la gente comenzaba a gritar y esconderse. El hombre armó un caos disparando en varias partes del restaurante para que nadie pudiera salir de los nervios y tomó a Yuri colocándoselo encima del hombro para llevárselo. El chico, que aun tenía sangre en la ropa y manos debido al disparo, gritó y comenzó a llorar, pidiendo auxilio a la gente, pero el sujeto aun continuaba disparando a lugares estratégicos para que no lo sigan.   
Se adueño de un auto que robó al valet a quien apuntó con el arma que ya estaba descargada pero que el pobre muchacho no sabía. Abrió la puerta y arrojó a Yuri dentro tan fuerte que terminó golpeándose con el volante. Corrió hacia el otro extremo y se colocó del lado del conductor, encendió el auto y aceleró dejando al pobre valet y a los dueños del auto completamente inmóviles.

Yuri se incorporó fregándose el lugar entumecido y estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando una mano le cubrió la boca.

−No grites, soy yo −gruñó y separó la mano para bajar la bufanda, sacarse la gorra y tirarla atrás, sacarse los lentes y dejarlos en la guantera y desordenar su cabello. Yuri estaba en estado de shock aun.

−¡Lo mataste!

−Creo que eso dije que iba a hacer ¿no?

−Lo.... ¡Lo mataste! −Yuri estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

Probablemente se debía a la adrenalina o al golpe que se dio contra el volante pero Yuri se desmayó a los pocos segundos de hablar. Jean frenó el auto y al ver que aun tenía signos vitales decidió llevarlo a su habitación de hotel para que descanse.   
Lo cargó en brazos y lo colocó en la cama, le tiró los hermosos cabellos hacia atrás y le observó, se veía tan bonito cuando dormía que no se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban cada vez más y más rápido. Durante el tiempo que el niño ruso permaneció dormido, Jean estaba comprándose pasajes, no sabía si comprar uno o dos, dado que Yuri tenía que estar en dos días en una pista de Barcelona por la final del grand prix y sabía que el chico había trabajado mucho. Pero tenerlo en su cama en ese instante le hacía pensar que no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

El celular sonó y quitó a Jean de sus pensamientos, lo tomó y se levantó, atendió, era ese tipo que siempre le hablaba.

−Hola.

−¡Jean! ¿Qué mierda hiciste? −gruñó el hombre, Jean arqueó la ceja.

−¿Con qué? Mate al maldito Nikiforov.

−Él esta vivo −Jean se sorprende ¿vivo? Pero si él se había encargado de dispararle en el pecho.

−¿Cómo puede?

−No, escuchame, no solamente dejaste vivo a Nikiforov, sino que también te hiciste ver, ahora mismo en las noticias, ¿por qué te descuidaste? ¿Ese niño rubio que te vuelve loco es el que secuestraste? −gruñó molesto, Jean suspira.

−Sí.

−Dejalo ir y vuelve a canadá en este preciso momento, ahora mismo haré que mi jet privado aterrice en el aeropuerto, te subes y te vienes de nuevo aquí a Canadá... ¿entendido?

−Sí.

−Y quiero que te olvides de ese niñato ¿escuchaste? No voy a dejar que arruines tu carrera por un niño de quince años ¿Escuchaste?

−¡Sí, escuché, mierda, escuché! −Jean sonaba realmente molesto y no era para menos, sus gritos despertaron a Yuri.

−Bien, espero que todo esté bien mañana, despidete del mocoso y toma tus cosas, te vuelves.

−De acuerdo, nos vemos −corta la llamada y mira con odio el celular.

−Agh, ¿quién era? −Jean voltea para ver al chico fregándose los ojos, le pareció la imagen más tierna del mundo.

−Era algo así como mi "jefe", aunque mi verdadero jefe me llama muy pocas veces y es terrible cuando lo hace −camina hacia donde se encuentra Yuri y le mira la cabeza−. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Ese golpe fue duro.

−Sí, estoy bien.....−miró los alrededores−. ¿Aquí te quedabas?

−Sí.

−¿Esa es tu computadora? −preguntó mirando la laptop abierta.

−No, es una impresora....−Yuri le mira, obviamente habló con ironía−. Jajaja, estoy bromeando.

−Perdón −se levanta−. ¿Murió?

−No, está herido pero está vivo el desgraciado −gruñe apretando fuerte el celular−. Me llamaron precisamente porque debo irme.

−¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

−A Canadá, supongo o algún otro lado −suspira y se sienta en la cama, tirando su cabello hacia atrás−. Nunca, en mis casi diez años de profesión me ha pasado algo así, dejar vivo a una victima y exponerme ante todos, que me haya visto el valet fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado. Y mucho menos secuestrar a alguien.

−¿Por qué lo hiciste?

−¿Por qué? −le mira−. ¿Por qué? −se levanta de golpe asustando a Yuri y haciendo que retroceda dos pasos−. Porque me vuelves loco.

−¿Hm? −Yuri no sale de su asombro, el que el tipo que te apuntaba con un arma y te secuestró te dijera eso era algo muy loco−. Pero tú me....amenazaste con un....

−Bueno, debo decir a mi favor que nunca me ha pasado esto −susurra y sonrie−. Hasta mis propios cobradores se sorprenden de las estupideces que hago desde que te conocí y me han dicho que nunca me han visto de ese modo.

−.....entonces....

−Debo volver a Canadá, es más, en unas horas un avión aterrizará en el aeropuerto de Barcelona y debo tomarlo, te quedarás aquí hasta que me valla, la habitación está pagada y toma −le entrega unos billetes−. Es para un taxi, aunque no estas tan lejos del hotel por si quieres caminar,  yo no te recomiendo porque es una zona muy peligro-...−no pudo continuar.

Yuri había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Jean y había estampado sus labios fuertemente con los de Jean, el cual miraba sorprendido al muchachito inexperto. Al separarse, Jean sonríe en un bufido gracioso y alza la ceja izquierda interrogante, ¿realmente esto había sido un beso?

−¿De qué te ríes? −preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

−Para besar, debes abrir la boca Yuri −le toma del mentón−. Saca tu lengua.

−¿Hm? −el menor abre la boca y lentamente va sacando su lenta hasta que Jean entrelaza la suya.

Las manos del canadiense viajaron por el rostro del chico sin medir palabra, la lengua se presionó contra la del otro, el chasquido húmedo sonaba delicioso y los labios terminaron juntándose luego de la danza de lenguas fuera de sus bocas. Jean era invasivo y Yuri se dejaba invadir completamente mientras las manos viajaban de la cara hacia la cintura suavemente y los dedos de Yuri se enredaban en la cabellera oscura del más alto. Seguro si Jean viera el beso, le parecería también adorable, dado que el menor estaba de puntitas de pie para alcanzarlo y el canadiense ayudaba con sus brazos enredados en la cintura a levantarlo más. El aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse, sin antes Yuri dejar unos cortos besos en los labios una vez terminado. Se miraron a los ojos.

−No quiero dejarte pero tengo que hacerlo −lentamente Jean posó sus manos en los brazos del chico para separarlo, Yuri cayó en la cama con la mirada pálida.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque así es la vida....−hizo un gesto de desagrado−. Espero volverte a ver, Yuri.

−hmm....

−Y espero que ganes el Grand Prix por mi −lentamente Jean se distanció, tomó el bolso y colocó la computadora allí−. Quédate aquí por favor.

−Sí.

−Cuando me vaya, puedes irte o quedarte, haz lo que gustes, es tuya la habitación.

−Aja...−Yuri no lo miraba, no quería hacerlo.

−Adiós Yuri....mírame −el chico se dio la vuelta, Yuri pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Jean, ahora se daba cuenta que era un ser humano−. Adiós.

−Adiós −se le quebró la voz, no podía aun comprender como es que había sentido tanta unión con alguien como Jean, que lo había amenazado a punta de revolver.

El chico se tiró en la cama, suponía que se fue enamorando lentamente de él, se puso a pensar que probablemente el amor a primera vista, el amor juvenil, el amor apasionado, era todo esto.

Cuando ya no escuchó los pasos de Jean, pudo sentirse libre de llorar de la frustración.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Yo misma pensé que es estúpido que Yuri esté tan enamorado de Jean al punto de llorar, pero supongo que ellos tenían una conexión profunda que ni ellos sabían que tenían, por eso Jean busca saber más de Yuri y a la vez Yuri puede detectar a Jean rápidamente aunque esté disfrazado. Es algo que no piensan pero es puro y real. Además, Jean es algo torpe en las relaciones románticas y acá lo vieron claramente jajajaja me encantó la escena justamente donde hablan de eso, Jean piensa que parte del cortejo y enamoramiento es acosar a su victima y apuntarla con un arma mientras lo desnuda jajajaja. Y por otro lado, Yuri aun es un inexperto en el amor, no sabe como reaccionar y creo que ni yo lo sé.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Sin ti, contigo

El cuarto oscuro apenas era iluminado por una vela pequeña, un golpe y un quejido se escuchó de fondo, no se podía ver absolutamente nada y la puerta se abrió lentamente. El hombre musculoso estaba amarrado recibiendo el castigo de alguien más delgado pero que traía en sus manos una especie de látigo improvisado, el cual golpeaba fuertemente en el cuerpo del otro.   
Nuevamente el quejido de dolor y un suspiro profundo. El hombre más delgado y bajito de estatura se alejó mientras un anciano tomaba la vela por el asa de la taza y la cercaba, iluminando a Jean-Jacques Leroy, con marcas en su cuerpo y sangre en la boca.   
Jean continuaba allí, soportando el martirio debido a su falta imperdonable. No había cumplido con lo que el jefe le había encomendado y eso era merecedor de un castigo.

−¿Aprendiste tu lección, Leroy? −el más joven escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca.

−Sí señor.

−Bien, me alegra oír eso, eres de mis mejores hombres, no me gustaría que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error −camina hacia la mesa dejando un fajo de billetes−. Toma, puedes ir por una cerveza, tu castigo termino.

Desde que había vuelto a Canadá lo habían arrastrado hacia un cuartucho en la mansión del señor Howells. Obviamente no opuso resistencia dado que era parte del contrato, sí él hacía algo que no debía, tenía que pagar y para ellos la forma de hacerlo era la más agresiva, el dolor y la agonía era parte del pago.   
Jean se colocó la camiseta y le arrancó la billetera de las manos de aquel hombre que le había golpeado, le observó, gruño y se retiró. Si Jean hubiera querido, lo mataba a golpes allí mismo, pero él solamente mataba por dinero, y  venganza no era una de las causas del homicidio en su mente.  
Caminó escalera abajo y salió de la mansión, tomó su moto personal y fue al barsucho que siempre frecuentaba, aun le ardía la espalda y los brazos por la violencia empleada pero debía ser fuerte, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse algún día.

Cuando llegó, estaba el mismo borracho tirado en la barra, la misma puta medio acostada en el billar mientras un adolescente le miraba los senos. Se sentó en el banco de siempre y giró para ver la polvorienta televisión.

−¿Está el patinaje artistico? −preguntó, el barman lo mira extrañado, a Jean jamás le había gustado esas cosas de "maricas".

−¿Eres aficionado?

−No −comentó−. Sólo me gusta un patinador.

−¿Quién?

−Yuri Plisetsky −el barman le mira y luego sonríe.

−Oh, todos estan hablando del niño ruso, el hada del oriente, dicen que su belleza es inimaginable −Jean lo observa, frunce el ceño y el señor puede percibir la fuerza−. Pero eso no lo sé ¿cerveza?

−Gracias −susurró dejando el dinero en la barra, mira nuevamente la televisiób−. ¿Sabes quien gano el Grand Prix?

−Yuri Plisetsky, claro está −el hombre saca de la heladera una cerveza y la abre para entregársela a Jean, este le da una bocanada−. Es el mejor de su categoría. Yuuri Katsuki quedó segundo y Otabek Altin tercero.

−Ya veo −gruñó, el viejo barman le entrega también un plato con maní.

−Tú estuviste en Rusia ¿no?

−Tema de trabajo.

−Entonces no tuviste tiempo de verlo, digo, el patinaje artístico....

−Sí vi un poco −sonrió de costado y miró la televisión−. Y si lo pude ver, es un ángel.

−¿Verdad que si? Aunque dicen que tiene un pésimo carácter, parece que estuvo cenando con Victor Nikiforov cuando le dispararon y lo secuestraron, pero no quiso decir nada.

−Hmmm....−Jean no dijo nada, volvió a beber un poco más de la cerveza mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la televisión. Estiró la mano libre para tomar el control remoto y cambiar al canal de deportes donde mostraban la final de la World cup.

−Yuri Plisetsky, el quinceañero ruso ha superado su propio record en la World cup tras ganar por una diferencia de 20 puntos contra el Estado unidense Leo de la Iglesia. Una vez más muestra su perspicacia y osadía en el hielo, pasemos a ver un poco de su performance.

Los ojos de Jean viajaban con el cuerpo de Yuri a la pista, durante todo ese tiempo que había estado encerrado en una pequeña habitación recibiendo el maltrato de aquel escuálido hombre, no dejó un segundo de pensar en ese cuerpo y esos labios que lo enloquecieron al punto de querer volver a su casa solamente para encender su computadora y verlo en la vida cotidiana nuevamente. Pedía a dios que no haya descubierto las cámaras, pues estaban esparcidas por toda la vivienda.  
Terminó de beber y con un gesto con la cabeza se retiró, tomó su moto y se fue al departamento que alquilaba. Nada ostentoso a pesar de la fortuna que amansaba. Apenas llegó, se encontró con un mensaje en su contestadora, nuevamente el señor Howells pidiendole su servicio, esta vez Nikiforov no estaba en la mira aunque a Jean le hubiera gustado que fuera, le quedó el gusto de solo haberle disparado una vez luego que ese malnacido intentara manosear a Plisetsky. Gruñó, estaba completamente agrio, pero no dijo nada. Anotó los datos y coordenadas para luego sentarse unos minutos y ver su computador.

Agradecía que Yuri no hubiera descubierto ninguna cámara y más agradecía que estuviera en casa, bañándose y mostrándole su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Deseaba verlo, deseaba tenerlo, pero a la vez entendía que todo resultaba difícil. Idiota él a los dieciséis que pensó que al no tener vida ni destino, jamás podría encontrar a una persona que amara al punto de querer renunciar, su trabajo era su vida. Jean suspiró mientras con sus dedos repasaba todo el cuerpo de Yuri una y otra vez, apretando fuertemente sus labios e intentando no sucumbir a las lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía humano y débil, sentía que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Lo vio pasear por todo el cuarto buscando su ropa, lo vio elegir su pijama para adentrarse a la cama, lo vio acariciar al gato que se subió entre las almohadas y se depositó en la cabecera. Pero sobre todo, lo vio llorar una buena parte de la noche, de frustración tal vez, de debilidad probablemente. Hasta ahora nunca lo había visto y lucía tan indefenso. La diferencia horaria hizo que Jean pudiera verlo hasta que se quedó dormido y aun más entrada en la noche. Los ojos cansados pensaron por un momento lo que daría por estar entre sus brazos, por besarlo, abrazarlo, por hacerlo sentir lo que nadie más le haría sentir.   
Golpeó la mesa. Odiaba esto pero a la vez lo amaba locamente, sabía que era una forma de conseguir dinero fácil y rápido, además de buscar su vida en cada persona que caía. Jean Leroy no se sentía mal por asesinar, se sentía mal por no poder estar al lado de las personas que amaba.

Respiró angustiosamente y caminó hacia su cama para arrojarse en ella y abrazarla, olerla, sentirla y pensar que Yuri estaba allí.

"Colonia Barata"

Sonrió. Era lo que Yuri solía decir sobre su perfume, probablemente la próxima vez que se vean, llevará un mejor perfume. Al menos con esa idea quería irse a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1 de Marzo.**

El cumpleaños de Yuri podía ser feliz o triste dependiendo de los demás y eso era lo que esperaba el ahora el chico de ahora dieciséis años. Se había levantado muy temprano luego de recibir la llamada de su abuelo, eso lo puso de buenas a la primera. Luego fue sorprendido por Mila y Georgi con un potente desayuno en la casa, lo cual le hizo su día muchísimo mejor. Pero por más que pasaban las horas su madre no se dignaba a llamarlo. Los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y su mirada se agachó. "Puede que esté ocupada y te llame más tarde" trató de animar Mila, pero Yuri sabía que eso no era así. Usualmente la mujer llamaba a su hijo a últimas horas del día del cumpleaños, haciéndolo sufrir claramente por su falta de presencia.

La madre de Yuri era una modelo muy distinguida, viajaba por todo el mundo y era una idol en su tierra, la belleza de Yuliya Mikaela Plisetsky era sin duda una de las joyas del país frío. Ella tenía hermoso cabello rubio con ligeros bucles en las puntas, ojos azules como el mar, diferente a los de Yuri que eran verdes. Debía medir un metro setenta y pesar unos sesenta kilos. Su figura delicada y armoniosa hacía que cualquier cosa le quedara bien, pero usualmente vestía con tapados con estampado de animal print, lentes de sol, jeans ajustados y una camiseta de seda color rosa, traía los labios siempre de un tono cereza y algunas veces rosado. Con rimel y rubor, parecía una muñeca. Claramente Yuri había heredado la belleza y juventud de su madre, dado que ella era sin duda muy joven, apenas rozaba los treinta y dos años y es que Yuliya había tenido a Yuri cuando era muy joven y dado a su inexperiencia y su "marido" fallecido, le entregó la custodia a su santo padre, el cual se encargó de cuidar al pequeño Yuratchka.

Yuri siempre deseaba que su madre lo viniera a visitar, aunque ella solía ir a verlo a algunas de sus presentaciones e exhibiciones, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo y antes que su hijo pudiera contarle algo de su miserable vida, ya estaba embarcando en un avión rumbo a dios sabe donde.

Mila y Georgi intentaron animarlo pero no se podía, por lo que decidieron ir a patinar juntos y de paso practicar, en unos meses más las pistas se cerrarían al público por temporada baja y tendrían que volver a sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Yuri para subsistir trabajaba en una cafetería a tiempo parcial para luego ir al colegio común, dado que en temporada alta tenía profesores particulares.

−¡Yuri! Tienes una llamada −dijo Mila mientras le enseña el celular. Yuri patina rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia la salida de la pista donde estaba Mila, pero al mirar el nombre de quien pertenecía dicha llamada no pudo evitar sentirse defraudado.

−Hola Beka −murmuró con desgano.

−Vaya, uno llama a su mejor amigo por su cumpleaños y le responde así.

−Lo siento Beka, en realidad esperaba que mi madre me llamase este año −murmuró apoyándose en la pared lateral.

−Lo siento, Yuri.

−Está bien, gracias por llamarme ¿cómo has estado?

−Eso debería decirte yo a ti, ¿Cómo haz pasado tu cumple? −preguntó lo más alegremente que podía, Yuri suspira.

−Pues hasta ahora bien, mi abuelo me llamó y....bueno tú sabes, Mila y Georgi vinieron a casa.

−Me alegro mucho. Espero que pases un hermoso día y que tu madre se digne a llamarte.

−Gracias, Otabek.

−De nada, luego tengo un regalo para ti, estaré en St Petesburgo en unos días ¿vale? Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente.

−Gracias....adiós −cuelga y suspira.

−No pareces muy feliz, normalmente te alegra cuando te llama Otabek o cualquier otro amigo.

−Es que realmente creí que pudiera ser mi madre....−gruñó y volvió a la pista.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Yakov les comentara a todos que cerrarían la pista por hoy, por lo que se colocó los protectores y fue al vestuario a cambiarse. Yuri pudo ver que encima de su ropa doblada había una flor. La tomó en manos, no decía nada, no había etiqueta ni tarjeta, por lo que no le llamó demasiado la atención, aun así la puso en su mochila cuando salió. Caminó por las calles, observado los autos y a la gente caminar cuando en un poste de luz encuentra otra flor, esta vez claramente tenía su nombre escrito en un papel que colgaba de ella, por lo que supo era para él. La tomó y la olió, le resultaba bastante familiar el aroma pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  
Luego continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su casa, en la puerta había una tercera flor, ya esto le estaba asustando, pero aun así la tomó, nadie se tomaría la molestia de regalarle flores, especialmente este tipo de flor que tenía un aroma muy particular. Pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando abrió la puerta y toda la casa estaba repleta de esa flor, el aroma se hizo demasiado fuerte, era agradable, dulce, le gustaba pero no comprendía aun la magnitud o de donde reconocía el olor. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina y ver un enorme ramo, unos chocolates debajo de estos y una carta. La tomó, la abrió y solamente decía "Tu habitación". Yuri comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraño, no comprendía quien podría hacer algo así y a la vez generarle tanta incertidumbre, dudas y miedo. Caminó al cuarto, con terror a entrar, pero su gato estaba a su lado, ronroneado la puerta cerrada mientras la rascaba. Yuri se agachó para acariciarlo y volver a pararse, tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo.

No le alcanzaron los pies para correr hacia allí y abrazarlo, que el aroma del puto perfume se embarrara en su piel hasta que quedara fusionado a él. A decir verdad, nunca lo había creído pero ahora que lo veía recordaba que ese olor era claramente el olor del perfume de Jean Jacques Leroy y que este le daba pistas sobre si mismo. Jean por su parte recibió al chico en sus brazos, había estado al menos dos horas sentado en la cama esperándolo, bastante nervioso sin saber si realmente le iba a gustar la sorpresa, como un idiota enamorado, pero ahora que tenía a Yuri encima suyo, sentado en sus piernas, todo valió la pena.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó sorprendido.

−Vine por ti....y a parte sabía que era tu cumpleaños.

−Jean....−susurró y le tomó el rostro para besarlo, el mayor envolvió sus manos en la cintura−. Gracias.

−No tienes que agradecerme nada....−lo observa−. Me siento un estúpido sabes. Planifiqué esto como tres semanas antes cuando estaba en Canadá.

−¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños? Yo nunca te lo dije.

−Bueno, digamos que sé más de ti que cualquiera −Jean posa sus manos en las caderas de Yuri, este se sonroja−. Vine por ti.

−¿Por mi?

−Sé que estas en temporada baja y quiero que vengas conmigo a Canadá. Tal vez no estemos muy comodos al principio pero puedo comprar un departamento.

−¿Sabes que aun soy menor de edad no?

−Claro que lo sé.

−Y que tengo escuela, madre y abuelo aquí.

−¿No quieres venir a Canadá?

−Claro que quiero, idiota −le da un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano−. Pero todo es muy repentino para mi.....vienes y me llenas la casa de flores y......−le toma del rostro−. Te extrañé mucho.

−Yo también.

−Mucho, mucho....mierda eres un desgraciado....−lo abraza, Jean sonríe.

−Lo sé.

−¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? −Yuri, en su posición, pudo ver la espalda de Jean que aun no había cicatrizado−. Se ve feo.

−Debiste verlo cuando sali del castigo, ahí estaba en carne viva.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué? −Yuri se aleja de él para mirarlo a la cara.

−Por qué así es la vida allí, Yuri.

−No quiero que te vuelvan a golpear −gruñó Yuri y le toma del rostro−. Nunca más.

−Estaba distraído, no acabe con Victor y recibí un escarmiento, es todo, no paso nada, dame un beso.

−No..... ¿cómo que no pasó nada? Tu espalda está.....está....−Jean le cubre los labios con un dedo, mirandolo a los ojos.

−Puedo soportar esto y más dolor si estas a mi lado, gran parte de esto es porque te amo y me pongo loco si te tocan, no terminé mi puto trabajo por estar rabioso y sentir que odiaba a ese tipo, no solamente me puse en peligro yo, sino a ti y a la organización, pero si estas a mi lado, viviendo conmigo, eso no ocurrirá.....ya no me distraería....

−¿Esto lo haces por tu trabajo?

−Lo hago porque no quiero perderte y porque siento que eres mi destino, aun sino trabajara de esta mierda y te conociera, no dudaría ni un instante en quedarme contigo.

Yuri le miró nuevamente, no podía creer que Jea estaba allí, pero algo le incomodaba.

−Espero que no hayas traído tu arma esta vez −murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

−Traje una, pero esta no tiene balas....−inmediatamente el rostro de Yuri quedó completamente rojo−. Bueno si así lo deseas podemos pasar unos días aquí juntos antes de marcharnos, pero no demasiados.....sabes que soy muy solicitado.

−Hm, de acuerdo....−le planta un beso en los labios.

−Y claro está que tendremos que dormir juntos en esta cama −gruñó de provocación.

−Tonto −susurró golpeándole suavemente el pecho, intentó separarse pero Jean no se dejó.

−Yuri, ¿aun eres virgen? −preguntó, el rubio se sintió ofendido.

−¡Claro que lo soy!

−¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? −preguntó, el rubio asiente−. Yo también soy virgen.

−Jajajajajajaja no me jodas, tienes veinticinco años y un atractivo increíble, además de buen cuerpo y unos preciosos tatuajes, nadie te creería eso.

−No te estoy jodiendo, nunca estuve con nadie porque mi objetivo era asesinar gente, si tenía una relación eso arruinaría mis planes.

−¿No me estas jodiendo? −preguntó, Jean niega con la cabeza−. Entonces no sabes como....−el rojo del rostro de Yuri casi se le incendia en la cara.

−Nos exploraremos y aprenderemos juntos.

−¿Cómo pudiste mantenerte virgen veinticinco años?

−De la misma forma en que tú te mantuviste virgen hasta hoy.

−Tonto...

El timbre suena y ambos tienen que dejar las caricias y miradas para más tarde en la noche. Yuri se levanta y acompañado de Jean deciden abrir la puerta, el canadiense se queda sentado en una silla en la cocina y luego que Yuri le preguntara a Jean si no le incomodaba que abra la puerta y lo vean, este niega con la cabeza dándole a entender que no importaba, Yuri se acerca a la puerta y la abre para ver a la despampanante mujer allí. Vestida con una falda rosa, una camisa de seda negra, medias de seda y hermosos zapatos rosados. Un maquillaje muy suave por la temporada y unos lentes de sol.

−¡Mamá! −Yuri no podía creer que su madre había ido a su casa.

−Hola querido, mua....−la mujer no lo besó, solo le lanzó un beso imaginario a la mejilla y entró observando la cantidad de flores para terminar en la cocina−. Hola chico apuesto.

−Hm...Hola −Jean se sentía algo incomodo.

−Mamá.... ¿qué haces aquí?

−¿Por qué no me lo presentas?

−Hm....−Yuri se sentía realmente abrumado, su madre entró sin permiso y no dejaba de mirar a Jean, esto se iba a poner feo y tanto el canadiense como el pequeño ruso lo sabían.

−Él es Jean Jacques Leroy, es mi.....−se detuvo y observó al chico, ¿decirlo o no? −. Mi novio.

−Mucho gusto, señora −estiró la mano para darsela a Yuliya.

−No sabía que tenías novio, Yuratchka, el abuelo no me dijo −se quitó los lentes−. Soy Yuliya Plisetsky, mamá de Yuri, mucho gusto.

−Mamá, estamos en medio de algo....

−¿Cómo le dices eso a tu madre? Vine desde Manhattan por tu cumpleaños y así me recibes, pero bueno, ya que estas con tu chico, los invito a ambos a comer.....por favor Jean, dime mamá...

−Ehm....−Jean observó a Yuri, el cual estaba rojo de la ira por los comentarios de su madre.

−Anda cariño, no dejes tu boca abierta o se te resecan los labios −la mujer salió del departamento.

−¿Estas bien Yuri?

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, estoy intentando actualizar todos los fics para esta semana, los que me siguen en el fic the little baby tambien lo actualizaré y el fic de Just Lovers puede que me demore un poco más pero no demasiado.

¡Gracias a todos!

 


	6. Fusionados

Casi podría decirse que la frustración por el almuerzo con su madre y el acoso constante a ambos había quedado en el olvido cuando las fuertes manos de Jean le acariciaron las delgadas piernas. Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos, pero más Yuri por el hecho de ser aun un menor, tener miedos comunes a su edad y sentir como el cosquilleo llegaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta las orejas por un simple roce.   
Gimió, bajito, pero se dejó tocar y rozar por esos dulces labios del moreno encima de él. El niño ruso recorrió los tatuajes, se dio cuenta que en el cuerpo escultural de “su hombre” había más de uno. En su brazo izquierdo estaba la ya conocida hoja de mapple con una rosa dibujada dentro de ella, además de la primera estrofa del himno canadiense. En el brazo derecho se encontraba las siglas del nombre de Jean, “JJ” y abajo un dibujo bastante particular similar a una copa con cinco círculos uno junto al otro. En el omoplato derecho llevaba tatuado un dragón cruza con un león, dibujo que quedó un poco desfigurado por los arañazos de Yuri durante el sexo. Y en la espalda baja también traía su nombre una J y una J invertida, adornada por lazos.

Jean también aprendió mucho del cuerpo de Yuri, principalmente que la piel era tan pálida que cualquier mordida o chupón quedaba pintado fuertemente. Era tan suave como la de un bebé, seguramente porque el chico se la cuidaba, ser un artista con tu cuerpo requería ciertos cuidados. También notó que el vientre era plano y fue dejando una hilera de besos allí, esperaba que en algún momento de su vida, ese vientre estuviera lleno y que sea un regalo para él, definitivamente.   
También notó que las firmes caderas de Yuri eran redondeadas por su increíble culo, la cintura era perfecta y estrecha, tal así que podía agarrarla con las dos manos y llegar casi a la columna, demasiado delgado diría él.

Los cuerpos se bañaron en sudor por el toqueteo y la frotación, los gemidos se hicieron presentes en toda la habitación. Yuri comenzaba a sentir que el calor lo agobiaba y respiraba agitadamente mientras las gotas caían por sus parpados y la saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Jean se daba cuenta que Yuri estaba listo para lo que vendría, la calentura estaba encima de ellos y el cuerpo de Yuri pedía algo más intimo, por lo cual, el preparado adulto se separó unos minutos para buscar el lubricante, Jean no era estúpido y tenía planeada la noche entera, por lo cual el mismo se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros en la mesita de noche. Comenzó a prepararlo lentamente mientras Yuri se retorcía del dolor y placer en la cama.

−Jean −gimoteó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento−. ¿Me…me va a doler?

−Un poco tal vez −dijo ingresando un segundo dedo y viendo como todo el cuerpo se dobla y las manos de Yuri aprietan las sábanas−. Debo hacerte esto, no puedo entrar, mi pene no mide lo que mi dedo, Yuri.

−Agh…. ¿es….es más grande? −preguntó sorprendido, en realidad Yuri sabía cuando medía su pene, pero nunca había visto otro, salvo una vez en los vestuarios, pero muy por encima.

Jean se baja el pantalón, que al ser para dormir era muy elástrico y muestra su extremidad, separa las piernas de Yuri para que pueda verla mejor y los ojos del más joven se abren casi al instante. ¡Eso no cabría en su cuerpo! Yuri era demasiado delgado y pequeño en proporción del cuerpo para tener esa cosa dentro de él, pero la solo fantasía de ser penetrado comenzaba a hacerle arder  y tiró la cabeza atrás, dispuesto a resistir todo el dolor posible.

La preparación fue rápida, Jean también deseaba entrar y fusionarse con el cuerpo de aquel chico que conoció hace cuatro meses atrás en las competencias del Grand Prix. Se relamió los labios y separó aun más las piernas, se masturbó con una de sus manos para estar bien duro  y lentamente depositó la cabeza en la entrada, empujando lentamente.

Yuri, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados tuvo que abrirlos por la presión y se produce una arcada en su garganta por la misma fuerza contra él. La magnitud era mayor cuando se sentía en su interior y se aferró al cuerpo de Jean para no caerse. Apretó fuertemente sus yemas contra la piel y posteriormente las uñas hasta que el muchacho estuvo dentro, tuvo que morderse los labios de tal forma que se hizo sangrar, para no gritar y hacer que sus vecinos vinieran justo en el mejor momento.

−Pu….Puedo mo….mo….−Jean no terminó la frase, pues el mismo Yuri le toma del rostro para besarlo, dando el inicio al primer movimiento de pélvis.

Los primeros fueron lentos, pero a medida que la necesidad se hizo mayor, fueron mucho más fuertes y apasionados. El golpe de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared era cada vez más fuerte y más duro al punto de quebrarla. Los gemidos se iban volviendo más violentos y las marcas en el cuerpo de Yuri se iban notando aun más por las constantes mordidas. Jean notaba que él y el joven ruso eran compatibles en un cien por cien en casi todo, deseaba que la cama fuera una de esas múltiples cosas en las cuales eran compatibles y al sentir los arañazos en su espalda y una suave mordida en su hombro, se dio cuenta que si lo eran.

−¡Aaaah….Je…Jean! −los gemidos de Yuri eran música para los oídos de su amante el cual no dejaba de moverse en su interior, por primera vez se sentía completo.

Por otra parte, Yuri notaba que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo el miembro de Jean como si se conociera desde hace mil vidas. Su cuerpo danzó, se movió, se quebró en los brazos de su chico y sintió como su cuerpo le pedía más. Comenzó a tocarse como pudo para llegar a su propio orgasmo y estallar en sus manos, a su vez, Jean hizo lo mismo dentro de su cuerpo, lo que alertó al más joven, pero no dijo nada, no tenía aire para hacerlo.

Se quedaron dormidos, al ser su primera vez no podían más y lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Vamos Yuri! No puedes caerte con un sencillo −gruñó Yakov frunciendo el ceño. Yuri se levanta del piso y frota sus caderas.

−Lo siento Yakov, no sé que me pasa, no tengo energías.

−Pronto será tu exhibición en Sochi y quiero que estes perfecto, pero sino puedes hacer un simple axel….

−Lo siento Yakov, en serio….−se retira de la pista colocándose los protectores−. ¿Puedo descansar un poco?

−¡Acabas de llegar! Eso de ganar el oro constantemente se te subió a la cabeza, si vas con este tipo de actuación, sea una exhibición o no, quedarás en ridículo −Yuri estaba cansado de los gritos de Yakov, pero no hizo más que evitar escucharlo e irse a beber agua−. ¡Escúchame maldito mocoso!

−Sí, claro viejo −Yuri se fue caminando a lo bruto a la cafetería donde estaba Mila sonriendo, esperándolo seguramente mientras tomaba una taza de café.

−Alguien pasó un lindo cumpleaños al parecer.

−¿Hm? −dijo con un sonrojo pronunciado, Mila se sorprende.

−¿Acaso tuviste un buen cumpleaños? −preguntó Mila, Georgi se acercó solamente para cureosear−. ¿Qué ocurrió?

−Me vino a visitar alguien a quien esperaba.

−¿Tu mamá? −Mila no salía de su asombro, pero cuando Yuri negó, arqueó la ceja pronunciadamente.

−¿Cómo? ¿Tu abuelo? −esta vez fue Georgi el que quería desplazar dudas, pero nuevamente el chico negó−. Entonces no sé.

−Es un chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo en el grand prix…..−suspiró profundamente−. No nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones, pero….

−Espera, espera….−Mila decide hacer una pausa−. Un chico vino a verte y de repente caes en pista y te duele la cadera ¿acaso tú? ¿acaso el pequeño Yuri ya no es más virgen?

−¡Cállate, vieja bruja!

−¿Entonces es verdad? −preguntó Georgi−. Vaya, es increíble Yuri y por otro lado, eres muy fácil.

−¡Georgi! −le gritó, sonrojado y enojado.

−Bueno, entonces fue un gran día, al menos ¿recibiste el llamado de tu madre? −Mila puede notar que Yuri esta algo incomodo al sentarse, rie bajito.

−Sí, la bruja apareció en mi puerta.

−Pensé que querías a tu madre.

−Sí, la quiero, la quiero lejos de Jean. ¿Puedes creer que vino cuando él y yo estábamos hablando y lo acaparó para ella toda la puta tarde? Gracias a dios tiene rentada una habitación en la ciudad, porque si tenía que dejarla dormir en mi departamento….definitivamente no.

−Oh, vemos que el gatito ha sacado sus garras −se burla Mila mientras tira su cabello hacia atrás.

−Mi mamá es así, se pone en perra y seduce a quien esté adelante ¿creen que no la conozco?

−Claro, de donde sacó Yuri lo zorrita.

−¡Cállate Mila!

−¿Cuántos años tiene “tu chico”? −preguntó Georgi.

−Veinticinco.

−¡Veinticinco! ¿No es algo mayor para ti? ¿Qué quiere un chico de 25 años con un niño de 16?

−¡No lo sé, no se lo pregunté Georgi!

−Yo si sé que quiere y creo que ya lo obtuvo, es decir, claramente te comiste su pene con tu trasero −rio la chica, Yuri se sonrojó, no sabía si de la ira, si de la vergüenza o ambas.

−Mila, no digas eso −susurró en voz baja−. Además si Lilia y Yakov se dan cuenta de algo así, seguramente me darán una clase de educación sexual y dado que tienen como cien años cada uno…

−No exageres Yuri −dijo la muchacha con alegría−. Peor bueno, dijiste que se llamaba ¿cómo? ¿Jean?

−Sí, Jean.

−¿Y es guapo? −preguntó Georgi.

−Muy guapo….aunque él es canadiense y creo que quiere que me vaya con él.

−¿Y qué esperas?

−Mila, recuerda que Yuri tiene una carrera aquí en Rusia, no puede dejarla por un chico que conoció hace ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses?

−Bueno, ya dejen de acosarme con preguntas, volveré a la pista….

Yuri volvió a la pista bajo la atenta mirada de Yakov, en esta ocasión pudo realizar el triple axel, pero no logró realizar su coreografía perfectamente, se cayó en varias oportunidades y tuvo que tomar analgésicos y anti-inflamantes para poder estar en optimas condiciones. Yuri nunca pensó que el sexo traía aparejado tanto dolor muscular luego de realizarlo. Una vez que el medicamento surtió efecto pudo hacer la secuencia de pasos sin mucho problema y terminar con una pirueta en el aire con los brazos alzados que hizo a Yakov abrir la boca. Una vez terminado se fue a las duchas y se colocó la ropa, saludó a sus compañeros y se fue a su departamento donde lo esperaba Jean.

El hombre estuvo toda la mañana en la computadora comunicándose con su jefe, además que aprovechó a sacar todas las cámaras de la casa que Yuri no había detectado, ya no las necesitaría, sobre todo luego de haberse declarado. El chico llegó pasada las doce del mediodía, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y corrió hacia la cocina. Jean no llevaba camisa y traía unos pantalones holgados, todo lucía muy hogareño. Cuando el canadiense sintió la puerta de la cocina cerrarse y levantó la vista, pudo ver a Yuri frente a él quien se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó cariñosamente.

−¿Cómo estuvieron tus prácticas? −preguntó dándole un beso en los labios para luego seguir por la mejilla y cuello.

−Hmm…..bi…bien…me duele un poco el cu-cuerpo −susurró, mordió sus labios al sentir los besos del hombre en su cuello muy suavemente.

−Te extrañé mucho.

−Yo también −mira la computadora−. ¿Estás trabajando?

−Un poco, me mandaron un encargo, no tendré que irme muy lejos, pero debo tener cuidado.

−¿Dónde?

−Aquí en St Petesburgo, es un jefe narco que anda haciendose el importante, mi jefe quiere cerrarle la boca a balazos.

−¿Tu debes hacer ese trabajo? −Yuri frunce el ceño, Jean afirma.

−Es mi trabajo.

−¿Y si te pasa algo? −preguntó, Jean lo abraza mejor de la cintura, atrayéndolo.

−No me pasará nada, soy el mejor en mi rubro, cariño ¿con quien crees que hablas? −le guiña el ojo−. Volveré a casa para cenar.

−¿Te vas ahora?

−Debo hacerlo si quiero llegar a la cena −Yuri lo toma del rostro y lo besa−. ¿Tienes miedo?

−Un poco.

−No te preocupes bebé, volveré y no solo eso, te haré el amor esta noche nuevamente, tengo unas ganas terribles de mostrarte más facetas de Jean Jacques Leroy.

−Y yo estoy ardiendo por verlas….

Los besos se hicieron necesarios al igual que sus cuerpos aferrados. Yuri aprovechó a acariciarlo completamente antes de dejarlo ir, para tener tatuada esa piel en sus manos, en su cuerpo. Un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amante y se levantó de sus piernas. El canadiense se debatía si cumplir su misión o quedarse, pero también comprendía que trabajo era trabajo y aunque Yuri fuera una pequeña perra caliente que sentía una increíble atracción por él, también sabía que para protegerlo de su propia mafia tenía que obedecer.

Lo saludó en la puerta mientras Jean se retiraba con un gran bolso a la espalda, parecían casados o al menos esa era la imagen que Yuri tenía de si mismo. Lo esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se encontraba con una playera manga larga color rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, bastante grande para él. Unos boxers de animal print y estaba descalzo. Se había recostado en la mesa junto a la comida fría de Leroy y se había quedado dormido aun con las luces encendidas. Jean llegó pasada la media noche, dejó su arma en el suelo junto a la cocina y sonrió al ver al muchacho dormido. Lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó hacia la habitación para dejarlo allí. Luego se fue al baño, se bañó y desinfectó sus heridas, cubrió una de ellas con gasa, mientras la envolvía, justo fue en su brazo derecho, agradecía enormemente tener músculos o la herida hubiera sido muchísimo peor. Gracias a dios tenía un cuchillo y pudo sacarse la bala antes que  fuera mortal.   
Con el cuerpo mojado y la herida curada se colocó un toallon blanco en la cintura y salió del baño secándose el cabello. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Yuri despierto o mejor dicho adormilado, fregándose los ojos con el puño de su playera y las piernas abiertas.

−Jean….llegaste −susurró, al notar el vendaje en su brazo se levantó−. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

−Mal calculo, no fue nada….−susurró y se sentó en la cama para secarse el cabello. Yuri se acercó a él.

−Estás lastimado −murmuró, Jean gira la cabeza, colocándose la toalla en los hombros.

−No me pasó nada.

−¿Quieres que te mime? −claramente era una proposición sexual y Jean lo sabía.

−Claro…−comentó apartando la toalla de su cuello.

Yuri salió de la cama y se sentó nuevamente en los muslos, acariciando suavemente la piel y notando lo fresco que estaba debido al baño. Inmediatamente usó su lengua, pasándola por el cuello y haciendo gemir al canadiense mientras se acomodaba más entre sus piernas, rozando la erección del hombre contra su trasero, una y otra vez hasta sentirse cómodo. Jean hizo igual, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno levantando lentamente la playera para sentir esa deliciosa piel.

−Ti…tienes que cuidar….tu cuerpo −susurró en los labios de Jean antes de besarlos suavemente.

−No te preocupes, no necesito el brazo para follar contigo…−una de sus manos dejó la cintura y la usó para tirarle todo el cabello hacia atrás y verle el rostro−. Yuri, eres el ser más hermoso del mundo…

−Tú también lo eres….

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, a Yuri no le interesaba si mañana no podría caminar ni hacer una puta pirueta, lo que le importaba más que el patinaje era Jean en esos momentos y aunque estuviera herido pudieron disfrutar de sus cuerpos sudados y calientes. En esta ocasión Yuri hizo todo el trabajo, dejando a Jean acostado en la cama y siendo él quien rebotaba encima de la verga de su amante. Fue una relación sexual distinta para Yuri y Jean, fue más profunda que la primera vez y dejó muchísimos más moretones en las caderas que la primera dado a la fuerza que empleaba a Jean en sus manos para penetrarlo con más profundidad. Ambos eran incansables y se amaron hasta entrada la mañana. El gato maullaba para exigir comida mientras ellos continuaban rebotando en la cama. Yuri estaba en trance, sudando, con saliva en su boca deslizándose por el mentón y lágrimas en sus ojos mezclándose con el sudor. Rojo por la presión y el calor que ambos habían manifestado. Giró la cabeza solo para ver el reloj mientras apretaba su cadera contra el miembro de Jean, quien había eyaculado nuevamente en él.

−S-son….la….las….ocho…−susurró, ocho horas de sexo era demasiado, aun para alguien que recién aprendía a hacerlo. Estaba completamente agotado.

−Yuri….−gimió y el chico sintió como dentro suyo el miembro de Jean se volvia a levantar.

−No….no….ya no pu-puedo más….−aun estaba sentado y no sabía como, se había ejercitado toda la noche y sus piernas estaban entumecidas, aun cuando no se movía, la verga de Jean continuaba en su interior.

−En-entonces dejame a mi…

Jean volteó a Yuri hasta hacerlo caer en la cama nuevamente con las piernas abiertas y comenzó a penetrarlo muy fuertemente, moviendo la cama de forma descomunal como si hubiera recargado la energía. El timbre sonó, el teléfono también, la gata arañando la puerta y ellos continuaban follando sin importarle nada. Los gritos de Yuri comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte sin realmente interesarle que lo escuchen los vecinos, pero el orgasmo llegó más rápido esta vez dejándolos a los dos empapados, sucios, transpirados. Estaban volviéndose adictos al sexo de una forma poco sana.

Yuri quiso dormir pero el golpe en la puerta fue incesante y molesto, tuvo que levantarse como pudo y casi cae al suelo. Jean lo ayuda aunque también tiene las piernas entumecidas.

−¡YA VOY! −gritó Yuri para que dejaran de tocar el timbre y golpear la puerta, esto hizo que se calmaran.

Unos minutos sentado y tomó impulso, se colocó una bata y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada para ver a su madre del otro lado. La vista no era la mejor, Yuliya observó como su hijo (y detrás de este su pareja) estaban sudados, con varios moretones en el cuello y cuerpo, al menos lo visible, con unas terribles ojeras, los labios hinchados y las piernas temblando, los cabellos desprolijos y las mejillas rosadas. No tenía que ser Einstein para darse cuenta que su hijo había tenido sexo durante horas, pero decidió no preguntar.

−Yakov me llamó, me dijo que no fuiste a entrenar, piensa que estas enfermo −dijo la mujer, observó al chico de arriba abajo, tenía dieciséis años su bebé y estaba en esa situación con un hombre al menos diez años mayor.

−Oh….perdón…−murmuró mordiendose el labio.

−No podrás seguramente patinar en ese estado….también quería decirte que mi vuelo a Budapest sale hoy mismo….

−Buen viaje.

−Yuri….−le miró severa−. Tu sabes que esto no esta bien.

−Mamá, ya no soy un bebé, no hagas la madre ejemplar cuando solo te dignas a llamarme en los cumpleaños y a ultima hora −la mujer suspira.

−De acuerdo, lo que hagas con tu vida y tu cuerpo no debe importarme −le toma de la quijada al hijo−. Recuerda que los Plisetsky somos madres y padres jóvenes −lo suelta y tomando su valija se retira. Yuri cierra la puerta.

−¿Qué pasa? Te ves pálido.

−Estoy bien, esa mujer a veces me enferma −intentó caminar, pero le dolían demasiado las piernas−. Creo que debemos empezar a cuidarnos.

−¿Cuidarnos?

−Sexualmente digo −mordió los labios−. Hoy iré a hablar con Lilia para que me recomiende pastillas anticonceptivas.

−Oh, cierto −se rasca la cabeza−. Sería malo realmente si tuvieramos un niño ahora, con mi trabajo y el tuyo, tienes razón.

−Necesito descansar un rato, ¿puedes mandarle un mensaje a Yakov de mi parte? Dile que estoy enfermo….pero para que piense que soy yo utiliza terminos como “viejo calvo” o “me importa un carajo”, “hijo de puta” y “metete un palo en el culo”.

−Jajajaja tu vocabulario es rico en insultos.

−Sí…−murmuró con una sonrisa y se retiró a la habitación.

Jean queda solo en la cocina, la gata esta comiendo su comida y se acerca a él para subirse al regazo y dormir allí. Jean toma el teléfono de Yuri, busca el número de Yakov y escribe su mensaje.

“ ** ** _Oye viejo calvo, estoy enfermo así que no voy, me importa un carajo si tengo una exhibición en una semana, métete un palo en el culo, hijo de puta. Yuri_**** ”.

Se preguntaba si había usado demasiadas palabras pero la envió, recibiendo un OK de respuesta.

****Continuará.** **

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap. No olviden darle voto y comentarios asi me hacen muy feliz.

Besitos.


	7. Canadá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo parecía normal, pero algo terrible ocurrió y Yuri tiene que ponerse en marcha

Prácticamente ni lo pensaron, Jean no era un hombre pensante o probablemente no hubiera decidido ser lo que era. Yuri tampoco pensó lo suficiente, luego de haberse unido completamente en cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre que amaba, no le quedaban rastros pensantes en su cabeza y quería continuar ese frenesí de aventura.   
Luego de cancelar absolutamente todas sus presentaciones, puso las cosas necesarias en su valija, tomó a su gata y se retiró del departamento que había habitado por un año y medio. No sabía si se arrepentiría o no, porque estaba huyendo con un hombre que apenas conocía y que se dedicaba a matar personas, que lo apuntó con un arma y lo desnudó, pero que le había regalado docenas de rosas y le había hecho el amor con una paciencia noble, aun sabiendo que ambos eran completamente inexpertos en la materia.   
Ni siquiera le había avisado a su madre que ya no estaría en ese departamento, dejo las llaves con su dueño, junto a la paga del mes, y renunció al contrato firmado, simplemente se retiró sin saludar, con toda la vida arañada.

Jean lo esperaba en el aeropuerto, sabía que Yuri estaba dando un gran paso en su vida, él nació para el patinaje artístico, y dejarlo por un hombre era realmente una locura, pero tampoco quería decirle a Yuri que se quedara en Rusia mientras él iba a matar gente y volvía para visitarlo, en Canadá todo era mucho más tranquilo para él, dado que Yuri estaría protegido.  
Se abrazaron en el aeropuerto y estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, el joven Plisetsky sabía que a partir de ahora debía estar por un tiempo confinado en la casa, además, nadie más que él sabían que se iría con un sujeto buscado de forma internacional.

El avión despegó, esta vez con ellos dentro. Le dijo adiós a sus sueños y esperanzas, se despidió por texto de la mayoría de sus amigos, incluyendo a Otabek, quien dijo que iría a verlo por su cumpleaños. "No vengas porque no estaré en Rusia", simple y llano como solía ser Yuri. Cerró los ojos mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

Canadá era muy diferente a lo que se veían por fotos, un país amigable con gente increíblemente altruista. Desde que había pisado tierra hace unas horas, hasta el momento, todos se habían portado muy amables con él, hasta habían tranquilizado a su gata, la cual se encontraba nerviosa por el viaje. El paisaje era conmovedor, las casas lo eran también. Jean lo guió por todo Quebec hasta llegar a una casa, no era una mansión, pero tampoco un departamento como el que tenía él en Rusia. A veces, Jean se daba pequeños lujos para vivir. Se acomodaron en la vivienda, claramente compartirían cama, Jean le enseñó cada lugar de la casa.

Todo estaría tranquilo ahora....o eso pensaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con los meses, Yuri fue practicando artes marciales y otro tipo de técnicas defensivas. Yuri no era muy fuerte, pero sus piernas si lo eran, por lo que Jean se concentró en entrenarlas más para que Yuri sepa usarlas, nunca se sabía cuando alguien iba a invadir la casa y tomar a gente como rehén. Aunque el joven ruso jamás dejó de practicar ballet y de vez en cuando iba a una pista a entrenar solo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Jean peleando en el salón de entrenamiento.   
Sus peleas eran demasiado sexuales para ser normales, Jean aprovechaba cada roce para tocarlo, para besarlo suavemente en el cuello o para rozarle sus partes contra el trasero. A veces hacía sonrojar a Yuri y ponerse más violento, pero en otras simplemente disfrutaba el contacto y terminaban teniendo sexo allí mismo. Así era la vida que ellos habían formado desde aquel 2 de Marzo.

−Estoy agotado −susurró Yuri y se sentó en el piso, Jean también lo imitó y tomó una tolla para secarse la frente.

−¿Quieres?

−No, tengo la mía −le saca la lengua y toma la toalla propia para secarse el cuerpo.

Yuri seguía teniendo una fisonomía digna de princesa de ballet, pero sus piernas y glúteos estaban mejor formados ahora, más fuertes y duros. En cambio, Jean tenía una musculatura digna de los dioses griegos, con destellos dorados por su piel algo trigueña para ser canadiense. Yuri aprovechó para estirarse un poco, parecía un pequeño gatito mientras lo hacía.

−Mañana tengo un trabajo importante −Yuri se desmorona y mira a Jean−. No empecemos.

−No quiero que lo hagas.

−Te dije que no empecemos, Yuri, es mi trabajo.

−Pero siempre que haces algo, me quedo con el corazón en la boca esperándote, sin saber si volverás vivo o no.

−Lo siento Yuri, es mi trabajo, tú sabes que yo elegí esto y tú me elegiste a mí sabiendo lo que hacía.

−¿Dónde te irás? −preguntó bajando la mirada, Jean se acerca y lo toma del mentón para levantarlo.

−No muy lejos.

−Ya te extraño y no te haz ido −murmuró abrazándolo, Jean también le regresa el abrazo.

−Yuri, no te preocupes, iré con más personas, no estaré solo, pero el dinero que me ofrecen es enorme.

−Ya tenemos dinero para que vivamos diez mil vidas, ¿para qué quieres más?

−No es fácil salir de esto, Yuri, no es como si un día dijera "Bueno gente, ya no voy a matar a nadie más, adiós".

−Pero....

−¿Pero qué? −preguntó Jean arqueando la ceja.

−Nada.....ve....y regresa, cuando vuelvas te tengo una enorme sorpresa −Yuri le besa los labios suavemente, el chico se deja besarlo y lo acuesta lentamente.

−¿Estás listo para otra ronda?

−Estoy cansado de pelear.

−Es otro entrenamiento, uno llamado sexo −susurró mordiéndose los labios, mirando la exquisitez del cuerpo de su amado Yuri.

−De ese nunca me canso.

Yuri odiaba el trabajo de Jean, era lo que más odiaba a decir verdad o probablemente lo único que odiaba. Sabía que en su momento, el joven canadiense no tuvo opción y era enfrentarse al mundo como un asesino o morir en las calles de soledad y agonía.   
El joven Plisetsky lo dejó partir esa mañana, como la mayoría de las mañanas donde Jean tenía que trabajar. El rubio ocultaba algo, algo de lo que se había enterado hace poco tiempo pero que no podía evitar decir, aunque prefirió en ese momento no cargar con la noticia a Jean.

−Si Jean se entera de mi embarazo ahora, seguramente no querrá ir a esta salida y eso provocará que sus jefes se enojen −susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre−. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca? ¿Cómo será mi vida luego? ¿Y la de nuestro hijo? −Yuri mira hacia donde se encuentra la gata, única testigo de su monologo. La toma en brazos y se sienta con ella en el viejo sillón−. Me pregunto que nos deparará ahora, con esto....

Desde que Yuri se enteró de su embarazo, ha estado pensando en lo que fuera su futuro con esto, no estaba casado con un empresario o un verdulero, estaba conviviendo con un asesino a sueldo, alguien que mataba o realizaba investigaciones con el simple hecho de lograr estabilidad en el mundo de los negocios. Un bebé no era algo que hubieran planeado, es más, Jean y él acordaron no tener hijos hasta que Yuri fuera mucho mayor y pudiera Jean estabilizar su trabajo. Pero no, un pequeño descuido en una noche salvaje y le había dejado con algo más que tristezas cuando se iba.   
Yuri tenía un bebé, el primero de ambos, el descendiente de ambos, con una enorme carga emocional.

La vuelta de Jean-Jacques estaba destinada para que sea a las nueve de la noche en punto, Yuri había hecho la comida y puesto las botitas de bebé en la mesa, cosa que sea lo primero que Jean observara antes de la gran noticia. Prendió las velas y se sentó a mirar el reloj.

21:30, 22:00, 22:30.....y nada, Jean no regresaba. Yuri miró el reloj de pulsera, probablemente el del comedor estaba estropeado, pero no, efectivamente había pasado al menos dos horas desde que Jean debió haber vuelto. Tomó su celular, lo prendió, la imagen de él y Jean apareció como imagen de bloqueo, sonrió y apretó sus labios.

−Jean, ¿dónde estás? −susurró para si mismo. De repente el sonido del teléfono de la casa se escuchó.

Yuri se sorprende, porque casi nadie llama por ese teléfono salvo los de la compañía. Los había conocido una vez que atendió el teléfono por error, Jean siempre decía que los negocios los atendería él, pero en esa ocasión el chico estaba en ropa de casa limpiando y lo atendió, por lo que el jefe supo que Yuri vivía con Jean. Esta vez, el joven ruso atendió rápidamente sin esperar que nadie dijera o hiciera nada. Del otro lado del tubo, la misma voz que había escuchado meses antes, respiraba intranquila.

−¿Eres tú, Plisetsky? −preguntó la voz, Yuri afirmó con la cabeza.

−Sí ¿dónde está mi marido? −a pesar que ni siquiera se habían puesto el mote de novios, todos en la compañía pensaban que Yuri y Jean estaban casados, por lo que frente a ellos y para asegurar el bienestar de Yuri, Jean les había dicho que eran esposos, es más, ambos tenían sortijas doradas a juego que confirmaba eso.

−Escucha Yuri, quiero que te calmes.

−¡¿Dónde está?! −el ruso no tenía miedo de hablarle a los gritos a la gente poderosa, ellos ya lo sabían y por respeto a Leroy, no le daban la contraria.

−El chip de rastreo que tenía Jean ha sido desactivado, es probable que lo haya roto o....

−¿O qué? −gruñó del otro lado, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

−O esté muerto.

−¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! Mi esposo no está muerto ¡No lo está! −gritó al teléfono.

−Esperemos que no, Leroy es nuestro mejor agente.

−No puede estar muerto yo......yo tengo un bebé de él ahora −al decir eso, la voz de Yuri se quiebra, sollozando−. Por favor, por favor, dígame que es una broma de mal gusto.

−Yuri, estas cosas suelen pasar, los asesinos o agentes no tienen mucha vida en el negocio.

−¿Cómo puede decirme esto? ¿Cómo? Sabiendo de mi embarazo, puede decirme que mi marido no tiene mucha vida en el negocio.

−Leroy es uno de los mejores agentes y asesinos que hemos tenido, claramente haremos todo lo posible para...

−¡Escucheme bien, imbécil! No quiero "todo lo posible" Quiero a mi marido de nuevo en mi casa conmigo y mi hijo.

−Escu...

−¡No, no quiero sus putas excusas! −las lágrimas descendieron rápidamente, apretó el teléfono tan fuerte que creyó que lo rompería−. Por amor de dios....son una compañía de la puta madre y no pueden encontrar a un hombre.

−Ya le dije que haremos todo lo posible.

−Si es necesario yo mismo iré a buscarlo, no me quedaré aquí esperando a que sus jefes levanten el gordo trasero de la silla para hacer algo por MI hombre.

−Jajajajaja ¿en serio? Usted es solo un bailarín, ¿qué puede hacer?

−Jean me ha enseñado a pelear y soy muy flexible ¿cree que no podría hacer nada? −Yuri se sentía ofendido, pero del otro lado un largo suspiro se escuchó.

−Jean nos dijo que si algo le pasaba, que te mantuviéramos a resguardo, no podemos enviarte a una misión suicida, eso va contra las palabras que...

−¡Me vale una mierda lo que dijo Jean!

−Realmente ustedes están casados −rie bajito.

−¡No me estoy riendo! Digame, a donde lo mandaron a Jean.

−¿Disculpe?

−Él nunca me dice nada sobre su trabajo, quiero que me digan exactamente todo lo que ocurrió.

−No puedo decírselo por teléfono, tiene que venir aquí, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, mañana...

−¡No! Dígale a alguno de sus idiotas bufones que venga por mí a mi casa, yo iré a verlo a usted cara a cara.

−Pero...

−¡Haga lo que le digo! −colgó.

El chico del otro lado suspiró, realmente Yuri era el dominante de esa relación o al menos todo se hacía como él quería.  
No tardó mucho el auto en aparecer y Yuri en subir, fue llevado a la mansión donde se encontraba el jefe, pero a pesar que este se encontraba en la casa, no fue atendido sino por la mano derecha de este, el señor Harrison Lockharts. El señor era muy pulcro, con su cabello bien cortado, unos ojos celestes fuertes y una mirada de pocos amigos, esa era la voz al teléfono que tantas veces había escuchado a pesar que solo tuvo el placer de hablar con él dos veces.

Le hizo pasar y le señaló una silla, Yuri se sentó.

−Jean tenía como misión asesinar a un ministro estado unidense que vino de visita a Quebec para hablar con el presidente −murmuró Harrison mientras servía un poco de té−. ¿Gusta?

−No. Siga.

−El señor Michael Maddison es muy importante en el mundo empresarial y político, por lo tanto tiene una gran cantidad de enemigos y gente bajo su poder. Era claro que Jean solo no iba a poder entrar a sus bases, por lo que le mandamos un escuadrón con los mejores hombres.

−¿Y qué ocurrió?

−No lo sabemos −suspiró−. Jean debe encontrarse aun en las bases de este hombre, tenía una aquí en Quebec, en un desierto natural, la última comunicación con Jean fue a las 19 horas, él dijo que ya había entrado a la base junto a un compañero....

−¿Qué compañero era ese?

−Jean no nos especificó, pero creo que se debe a Michele Crispino −susurró Harrison−. Es un agente federal de Italia destinado a Canadá para esta misión.

−¿Pusieron a un italiano al mando? ¿Están locos?

−Michele es uno de los mejores agentes federales del...

−¡Me vale una mierda si es Brad Pitt! Mi marido no está en casa y lo dejaron con ese Crispino.

−Yuri, ahora que sabemos de tu embarazo porque tu mismo me lo dijiste, el jefe me pide un favor, que te proteja a ti y al bebé.

−Yo no necesito protección.

−Hay mucha gente mala en el mundo, querrán borrar todo rastro de Jean si es que acabaron con él, es buscado internacionalmente tu marido.

−¿Lo quieren matar?

−Exacto....−suspira−. Por lo tanto ese bebé es lo único que queda de él.

−¡Jean no está muerto, idiota! −gruñó, Harrison suspira nuevamente.

−No lo sabemos.

−Yo sé que si, él está, en alguna parte está y yo quiero ir por él, por favor, permítame ir por él.

−Pero Yuri, esto es casi una misión suicida.

−No me importa, yo quiero a Jean.

−Yuri, Jean estuvo años bajo entrenamiento, no creo que puedas siquiera....

−Yo bailo ballet, mis piernas son fuertes y mi cuerpo flexible y ágil, si se meten con mi hombre pagarán, me vale una mierda lo que venga después.

−Estas embarazado.

−Mi hombre es lo primero....−bajo la mirada−. Este bebé en realidad no fue planeado y aunque lo amo, me arriesgaré por Jean.

−Hmm, pero debo probarte Yuri, no puedes ir así como así con lo que te enseñó Jean.

−Lo sé.

−Y debes tener un nombre clave, el de Jean era JJ, ¿y el tuyo? Piensa en eso, no podemos llamarte Yuri Plisetsky, ya de por si eres famoso.

−¡Ya sé, ya se! −gruñó y se puso a pensar−. ¿Tal vez Black Rose?

−¿Black Rose?

−La rosa negra, la de la muerte −suspiró−. Jean me contó eso una vez.....

−¿Qué te contó?

−Que cuando él pensaba en como llamarse a si mismo, pensó que debería formar parte de un grupo y que ellos se llamaran Black Rose, pero este trabajo se hacia individualmente y al final tuvo que dejar la idea.

−Claro, aquí se trabaja individualmente.

−Si alguien dice Black Rose estando Jean allí, él sabrá que hablan de mi.

−Entonces eres la rosa negra, digo The Black rose −sonrió−. Mañana a la mañana empezará tu entrenamiento, pero también estaremos con un médico pediatra y un obstetra para que no te esfuerces tanto.

−Sólo tengo dos meses de embarazo, estaré bien.

−Hasta los tres puedes perderlo con extrema facilidad, Yuri, no te arriesgues.

−No te preocupes, lo haré bien....por Jean y por mi bebé.

−De acuerdo, mañana empezará tu entrenamiento....Black Rose.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, quería terminar JUST LOVERS antes de continuar mis otros dos fics pendientes. Desde ya les agradezco que sigan aquí.

 


End file.
